


Dovahkiin

by J_Zilla94



Series: Dovahkiin Trilogy [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Other, Skyrim Main Quest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: Skyrim was harsh. The Devil-Tail siblings are used to harsh.
Series: Dovahkiin Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797799
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Welcome to Skyrim

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Skyrim or Undertale and its AUs.

Izzy was not having a good day. First, she woke up hands bound on a carriage with three other men, plus a few more in front. Second, her brother was nowhere in sight and she had a feeling that he was freaking out somewhere looking for her. The guy in front of her made some small talk before the other one next to him started complaining, which leads to third, the man next to her was a Jarl—THE Jarl of Windhelm. _Guess that’s why we couldn’t meet him in the city_ , she thought as she took in more of her surroundings. 

The man in front of Izzy kept speaking, but she wasn’t paying attention as the carriages pulled into a town. ‘Helgen’ was what she heard. ‘Thalmor’ was the second. She muttered a curse, knowing how pissed her brother will be once he knew that they were here _and_ have her captured. Her brother wasn’t known for having a cool head. 

“Why are we stopping?” 

“Why do you think? End of the line.” 

_Crap_ , Izzy swore as she looked up and saw the executioner. One of the men on her carriage tried making a run for it, only to get an arrow to the back from the guards. The Imperials then started taking names. 

“Who are you?” the Imperial named Hadvar asked. 

“No one,” Izzy snarked. Hadvar looked startled for a bit before trying again. “I don’t want you people knowing my name. Hell, I’m not even _with_ these guys! But you don’t care, do you?” Hadvar fumbled a bit with his words before the Imperial captain just said ‘forget it’ and led her to the chopping block. Izzy took a good look at the other people and noticed two that were _definitely_ not human. Monsters, she thought as the priestess began giving them their rites. The priestess was interrupted when one of the men stepped forward. Something ‘coward’ and ‘ancestors smiling’ before his head was chopped off. Everyone was crying out how inhumane this was to them. The audience, however, was crying out gleefully. 

“Next, the nobody!” 

_...You bitch!_

Izzy was led to the chopping block and forced down to her knees. She opted to close her eyes as the executioner raised his ax until a black-winged creature landed on the tower in front of her and gave out a terrifying roar. Rocks began falling from the sky as everyone struggled to get away from the beast. Everyone except Izzy, who was struggling with her hearing and slight blindness. She felt someone grab her and led her away from the destruction. Once she regained her senses, she looked up to see the worried expression of her brother. 

“Jae!” she exclaimed before jumping into him, realizing that her hands were still bound so she couldn’t hug him. “Where were you?” 

“Me? Where were _you_?” Jae turned back to her as he removed her binds. “I woke up and you were gone! I told you it was dangerous to go out by yourself, Izzy!” 

“So that’s your name? Pardon the intrusion. Ralof, friend,” the man Izzy was imprisoned with greeted. Jae greeted back with his own before questioning their situation. The Jarl spoke up then. “We just have to survive for now. Staying here will do no good.” He looked up the staircase. “Look! There's a hatch up top. If I remember, there’s an inn next to this tower that we could climb down to. There should be some rope up there, but we have to move fast.” 

Everyone descended to the stairs. Izzy then noticed the non-humans of the group and went up to them, ignoring her brother calling her over. “You guys okay?” The taller of the two jumped. 

“OH! THANK YOU, HUMAN! WE’RE FINE! JUST A BIT SHAKEN!” 

“I can tell. Why don’t you guys come with us? Better to stick together, no?” 

Jae was about to speak up when suddenly the beast burst through the wall at the top of the tower, spitting fire to whomever it could reach. Izzy ran to the top with Jae and her new friends to see Ralof trying to remove some of the rubble. “No use. We’ll have to climb from here.” He moved to the hole in the wall. “See that inn right there? We could jump on the roof and make our way down.” 

“Quite a jump. Izzy!” 

“You heard the guy,” Izzy grunted, climbing the edge of the hole. “We have to jump. Let’s go.” She jumped onto the roof of the inn, only to fall through. Jae shouted out to her, horrified. “I’m okay!” Izzy shouted back. Breathing a sigh of relief, Jae followed her down. The two monsters followed suit. The four ran out of the inn to see Hadvar coax a young boy to come to him, the man lying in front of the young boy doing the same thing. The young boy managed to get to Hadvar on time before the beast landed, spitting more fire onto the dying man. 

Hadvar gave another man orders to watch the boy before noticing the group. “Still alive? Come with me if you plan to stay that way,” he ordered as he took off. Jae had a few choice words but remained silent as they followed him. The journey was intense before the group was able to reach their destination. Ralof came out of nowhere causing Hadvar to berate him. The blonde Nord berated him back. Jae, having enough, just grabbed Izzy before running into the keep with the two monsters following behind them. 

“Holy damn that was nuts!” Jae panted out. The two monsters agreed, though they could do without the language. “Who the fuck are y’all?” 

“Jae!” 

“IT’S OKAY, HUMAN! HONESTLY, WE’RE USED TO IT! I’M PAPYRUS, BY THE WAY!” 

“AND I’M BLUE!” 

“Nice to meet you, Papyrus, Blue. I’m Izzy and this rude guy here is my brother Jae.” 

Jae gave a low growl. “Anyways, why call us ‘human’? Y’all monsters or something?” 

“OH! MY BAD! HERE!” Papyrus took off his helmet, revealing a skeleton underneath. Blue did the same. Jae was surprised that they were actually monsters. Skeleton monsters at that. “Y’all have balls, I’ll give you that,” he complimented. “Skyrim isn’t a place of acceptance.” 

If Ralof was offended, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he was looking around the room. “Damn! The gates are all locked. Anyone got any lockpicks?” No one had any on them. Jae went to the corpse sitting on the table. “This guy has an ax. We could use it to bust the lock open,” he suggested. Then, the group heard voices walking towards them. 

“Imperials. Hide,” Ralof whispered. _Hide where?_ Jae thought as he and the others stood out of sight from where the voices were coming from. “Get the gate open,” the Imperial captain ordered. Once the two Imperials made it through the gate, Ralof attacked them. Jae tackled the Imperial captain as Ralof killed the other guy. 

“Alrighty then, captain. Where’s the key?” Jae demanded, holding the Imperial captain’s arms behind her back on the floor. She spat at him. “...That’s gross,” he said, clicking his tongue. Ralof didn’t say anything as he plunged his ax into her neck. “What the fuck, man!?” Jae splattered as he got up. 

“Better dead than alive, friend,” was his only answer before he searched her corpse, finding the key. Papyrus and Blue were also disgusted but said nothing as they already knew how humans like this would react with them. Izzy just sighed and ushered them through the now unlocked gate. 

As the group made it to the bottom of the staircase, the room above collapsed. “Guess we have to find another way,” Ralof stated. Jae pointed to a door off to the side. After fighting with the Imperial guards in the kitchen, the group made it down to what looked like a torture room. Two escaped Stormcloaks were fighting off two Imperial guards. They were losing. Jae and Ralof stepped in to help, easily dispatching the two guards. 

Papyrus gasped. “EDGE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” he asked the other captured skeleton. Edge huffed. “WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I’M DOING? GET ME OUT!” Jae broke the lock with the ax he picked up. “ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP! WHERE WERE YOU TWO?” Edge demanded. 

“Now doesn’t _that_ sound familiar,” Izzy stated, side-eyeing Jae. “Fam--Girl! You disappeared, remember? Not me!” Jae splattered. Ralof chuckled and reminded them to remain focus so that they can escape. “There are some weapons around here that we could use, so gather what you need and let’s go,” he ordered. The two Stormcloaks grunted out a ‘yes sir’ before grabbing the swords and shields from the small room next to the cells. Izzy noticed a book and some lockpicks and grabbed those. 

“Now’s not the time to read, Izzy.” 

“Pfft. What’s wrong with that? There’s always time later.” 

“Not when we’re dead.” 

Izzy just patted Jae’s chest. “Think positive, Jae.” Jae just sighed before breaking the lock to the dead mage and grabbed his coin. “You’ll never know,” was his response when Edge stared at him questionably. The group continued on with their escape, fighting some more Imperials before reaching a draw bridge. 

“Did they think something like this would happen or something?” Jae asked as they entered yet another cave on the other side. Just as he asked that the ground shook as they heard the roar of the beast. Rocks caved in, destroying the draw bridge. Ralof cursed as he looked around for another entrance. “Damn it! Guess the others have to find another way around. Let’s keep going.” 

The group fought their way through giant spiders and snuck around a bear before finally reaching the end of the cave. Everyone gave a sigh of relief before ducking into the bushes when the beast flew over them. Ralof gave them the ‘all clear’ once it had vanished over the mountains. “I can’t believe the legends were true. Dragons have returned to Skyrim,” he explained in disbelief. 

Izzy looked over to Jae. “You mean these guys weren’t around when you visited last time?” Jae shrugged. “They were just fairytales. Then again, so were these guys, but here they are,” he gestured to the skeleton monsters. “WE TEND TO GET THAT A LOT!” Papyrus stated proudly, not getting what Jae meant. Edge just sighed as Blue agreed with Papyrus. 

“Anyways,” Jae continued, turning the attention back to Ralof. “Was that Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak back there?” Ralof nodded. “Well, that’s just fantastic,” Jae sighed. “I guess the deals off then.” Everyone looked at him in confusion. 

“What deal?” Ralof asked, but Jae shook his head and motion Izzy to follow him. The two headed down the road, Izzy saying goodbye to the skeleton monsters. “Hold on a minute, friend. Maybe we should stick together,” Ralof reasoned, catching up to the two, followed by the skeletons. 

“Why? Everyone who knew about today are dead anyway, right? We have no fear of being recognized out here.” 

“I know, I know.” Ralof sighed and continued, “Hear me out; Skyrim is in trouble, and I’m not talking about the war we’re having. Maybe it _is_ involved somehow, but the threat still stands; dragons have returned. Everyone is doom. Now, Riverwood is just down the road. I have family there that can help us. If you still feel the same way as you do, you may go on your way. But please help out if you can. It might take the whole _region_ to get rid of this threat.” 

Papyrus looked at him confused. “WHY DON’T YOU JUST TALK TO THE DRAGON? MAYBE HE’LL LISTEN—” Edge cut him off. “NOT EVERYONE IS WILLING TO TALK! HELL, THAT THING JUST ALMOST KILLED US!” 

“I AGREE WITH EDGE HERE, PAPYRUS! THAT DRAGON DIDN’T SEEM NICE! THOUGH, KILLING HIM WOULDN’T DO MUCH GOOD EITHER!” 

“...Why are y’all yelling?” 

\- 

“Greetings, travelers. Looking to do some trad—Oh! Ralof. I didn’t recognize you.” 

Ralof chuckled as the Riverwood guard flustered about. “It’s alright, friend. I just need to speak with my sister before leaving again.” He then gestured to the group behind him. “These guys are with me.” 

“Of course! Carry on. I’ll pretend that I didn’t see you.” 

“Tight lip community you got here,” Jae said, holding Izzy close to him. “Not everyone on Imperial territory is an Imperial themselves. Though, they’re also not a Stormcloak either,” Ralof explained. He led the group around the sawmill to a woman working on a table. She was startled when he called out to her. After reuniting with Gerdur and Hod, Ralof explained their situation. 

“A dragon?” Gerdur asked in disbelief. Ralof shrugged, sighing. “I wouldn’t believe it myself if I didn’t see the damn thing. Either way, we escaped. Are we really the only ones here?” he asked. Gerdur nodded. Ralof muttered a curse. Jae spoke up. 

“I’ve heard stories about Jarl Ulfric. I’m sure he’s doing fine.” 

“I’m surprised you never met him in person. If I remember, Izzy mentioned that you have visited Skyrim once.” 

Jae shrugged. “I didn’t visit the _whole_ region. In fact, the only city I spent most was in Riften. I only wrote to the Jarl because _somehow_ he heard about me. He wrote something about meeting the High King with him.” 

Izzy then recalled something. “Actually, I have a question about what the general said. ‘Using the Voice to murder his king’? What was he on about?” 

Ralof gave a sad smile. “He...didn’t agree with the High King. So, he challenged him to a duel. Now don’t get me wrong, it was a fair fight. He has bruises to prove that the king fought back. But, in the end, the king wasn’t a match as Jarl Ulfric gave the final blow. He deserves to be called the true High King of Skyrim. General Tullius just doesn’t see it that way. Involving the Thalmor is a low blow, honestly.” 

Jae tensed up. “Thalmor? Those fuckers are here?” Izzy tried to calm him down. The skeleton trio looked towards each other in confusion. Ralof took Jae’s outburst as encouragement. “Now you see why Skyrim needs help? The dragons returning are a sign, and we need to do something about it!” 

“Now hold on, Ralof. You just got back. Rest for a while,” Gerdur urged her brother. She turned to the group. “Listen, I’m thankful for you bringing my brother back alive and that you are doing well. What you do now is up to you. If you need some rest or supplies, my house is welcomed to you. However, I do have a request.” She took a deep breath. “Riverwood doesn’t have enough manpower to fight off a dragon. Whenever you do head out, I beg you to please seek out Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun. He needs to know about the dragons’ return. Riverwood will be in danger, otherwise. Can we count on you?”


	2. Bleak Falls Barrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragonstone and the Golden Claw. Interesting for a quest. Jae hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Skyrim or Undertale and its AUs.

Jae entered the Riverwood Trader to a pair of siblings arguing. He took a deep breath before asking, “So, what happened here?” The brother, Lucan, explained that they were robbed the night before. His sister, Camilla, wants to track down the thieves and get their stolen goods back. Jae looked around. “...What exactly was stolen?” 

Lucan scratched the back of his head. “Well, the thieves only took one thing; an ornament made of solid gold, shaped like a dragon’s claw. That thing cost me a _fortune_ to ship here.” 

“What a shame.” 

“Yeah,” Lucan agreed with a sigh. “Anyways, I still have valuables for sale if you’re interested.” Jae explained that he was looking for a specific book. Lucan didn’t have it, unfortunately. Camilla followed Jae out, ignoring the protests from her brother. 

“I know that this is too much to ask, but can you help bring back that claw? We’ll pay, of course.” 

“...If I see it, I’ll bring it back.” 

“Thank you. Oh! Hello.” 

“HELLO, HUMAN! NICE TO MEET YOU!” Papyrus greeted, suddenly close to Jae’s ear. He didn’t say anything when Jae jabbed him away, muttering curses as he rubbed his ear. Instead, he followed his fleshy companion to the blacksmith where the others were. Edge was complaining about the quality of his armor to which Izzy responded that she doesn’t know how to smith and they lack the funds to pay for better ones. 

Jae clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. “All we’re doing is delivering a message. Hurry up and let’s go.” Edge scoffed. “AND WHAT ABOUT AFTERWARD? WE NEED PROTECTION IN ORDER TO SURVIVOR THIS WRETCHED PLACE?” Jae raised a brow but said nothing as everyone finished preparing. 

Gerdur led the group to a bridge. “Just continue down the path on the left. There’ll be another bridge to your right. Take that until you see Whiterun’s gates,” she instructed. “Be safe.” Izzy thanked her and led the group down the path. As they walked, Papyrus asked Jae about the situation with Camilla. 

“Her store was robbed,” Jae said with a shrug. “Thieves only took one thing, though, so nothing important.” Papyrus was appalled. “NOT IMPORTANT? WHAT WAS STOLEN?” 

“Some ornament shaped like a claw.” 

“Well,” Izzy butted in, “it _must_ be important if that was the only thing stolen. Did she say where they went?” 

“We’re already on a quest, Izzy,” Jae reminded. “...And no, she didn’t mention where they may have gone. _This_ guy,” pointing to Papyrus, “just randomly showed up, blasting my ear off.” 

“OH NO! I’M SORRY, HUMAN!” 

_He says as he yells closer to my ear_ , Jae thought as he jabbed Papyrus away from him. “Let’s just focus on getting to Whiterun.” Izzy pouted but didn’t dwell on the subject. Blue then called out that he sees the bridge. In his excitement, he ran into an Imperial guard. 

“Watch it, monster!” 

“I-I’M SORRY, MISTER GUARD!” 

The Imperial guard just scoffed before joining the other Imperial guards escorting two Stormcloak prisoners. “Prick,” Jae called out as Izzy checked on Blue. He was a little shaken, remembering the events from the day before, but was otherwise okay. Edge wanted to go after the Imperials as he too remembered how they treated him in that torture room. Papyrus had to hold him back. 

“...Let’s just get to Whiterun. We’ll worry about those guys later.” 

\- 

“Halt! No entry to the city while the dragon is about.” 

“Seriously,” Jae started. Izzy butted in, repeating Gerdur’s message to the guard. The guard let them in, directing them to the castle on top of the hill. The group continued on, taking in the sights of Whiterun. It wasn’t as big as Windhelm, but it sure was more beautiful. Izzy asked if Riften was this nice as well. “Unfortunately, it’s a shithole.” “THEN I HOPE TO NEVER VISIT THERE!” Edge commented. The children that were running by flinched from his outburst. He didn’t care. 

Once the group reached the top, they entered the castle. The skeleton trio was surprised to see some familiar faces. “SANS/RED/PAPY!” they had called out at once, running to the other three skeletons leaning on the pillars. Their outburst gained the attention of the Jarl’s housecarl. 

“I thought I told you three to be qui—” she started before noticing the new people in the castle. She unsheathed her sword. “What is the meaning of this? The Jarl is to be uninterrupted!” 

Izzy spoke up before Jae could unsheathe his ax. “We’ve come bearing news from Riverwood! They’re in danger from the dragon!” The housecarl tensed up. She muttered a curse, sheathing her sword. She ordered them to follow her. 

“Jarl Balgruuf! These folks are here with news on the dragon.” 

Jarl Balgruuf didn’t change his position on his seat, he just waved his hand for the group to explained. Izzy cleared her throat and explained the situation in Riverwood. She answered any questions the steward had the best she could. Jarl Balgruuf thanked them for coming to him and ordered his housecarl to send some troops to protect Riverwood, despite the protests from his steward. “I do have something to ask of you...lot,” he started, finally taking in the size of the group. _Oh no_ , Jae grimaced, knowing full well what the Jarl was going to ask of them. The Jarl gave them the same speech Ralof gave them about the dragons’ return. He then led them down to his court wizard. 

“Farengar! I have some people that can help you with your research.” 

\- 

“This is our stop. Good luck on your mission,” the Whiterun guard said as he and his men turned to enter Riverwood. Izzy thanked them for the escort and led the group up the mountain. Papyrus brought up the Riverwood Trader thieves. “If it’s bothering you, you can go ask her. I’m just gonna stick to this quest for now,” Jae said. “Should’ve just let these guys deal with this, though, Izzy.” 

“Come on, Jae. Where’s your sense of adventure?” 

“Dead.” 

Edge snorted. He looked away when Red stared up at him. “...you never laugh at my jokes. now i feel offended,” he teased. Edge just growled at him. Jae paid them no mind, sticking to Izzy as they made it halfway up the mountain. The group jumped when an elk suddenly ran through them. 

“he’s off in a hurry,” Sans stated, looking forward. “There’s probably a wolf nearby. Be on alert and y’all be fine,” Jae said, unsheathing his ax. “And no, talking to the wolf won’t help.” 

“IT MIGHT, THOUGH! YOU’LL NEVER KNOW!” 

Fortunately, these wolves were a lot smarter than the previous wolves the group had first met as they only stared at the passing group. Once the group was out of sight, the wolves continued with their hunt on the elk. Jae took notice but didn’t sheathe his ax. 

“is it just me or is it getting colder?” 

“YOU’RE A SKELETON! YOU SHOULDN’T FEEL COLD!” 

“i didn’t know you were cold-blooded, boss.” 

Edge gave Red the stink eye as the later snickered. Jae was confused but said nothing as Papyrus and Blue groaned. Izzy stopped once she sees a tower in view. She motioned for Jae to take a look. “Bandits. Of course there’ll be some up here,” he groaned. Edge made a statement about their numbers before Jae pointed out the one bandit on the roof with a bow and arrow. Not one of them had a bow and arrow. 

“WHAT DO WE DO NOW?” Blue asked. “I STILL SAY WE FIGHT THEM OFF!” Edge responded. Jae motioned for him to go ahead and try. Papyrus tried talking him out of it, but Edge just ignored him and walked up to the bandits while Jae questioned how the skeletons survived this long. 

“Halt! Who goes th— Dear Maker! Monster!” the bandit called out, drawing the rest of the gang to come out and help her. Edge had no problem dispatching the bandits outside. However, the one bandit on the roof was really making it difficult for him to get in. Suddenly an ax was sent flying through the air, impaling the bandit in the head. Edge turned to look at Jae. “TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!” he scoffed. 

“Just wanted to see what you could do,” Jae said with a shrug. He motioned for the others to follow him into the tower. “Get anything that’s useful. If there are bandits out here, then there sure as hell bandits in Bleak Falls Barrow.” _Among other things_ , Jae added mentally. He may not have spent much time exploring Skyrim the first time he visited, but he has heard stories about ancient Nordic tombs. The group gathered whatever potions and weapons they could find. Jae walked up to the roof to receive his ax back. Once he got there, he saw what type of bow the bandit was using. 

“Imperial. Nice.” He gathered up the bow and steel arrows and headed down to join the others. After everyone had gathered what they needed, the group continued on with their quest. Blue did ask if they should bury the bodies. Red said not to bother with it; it’s a clear message to other bandits that someone is willing to fuck them up. Blue scolded him on his language. Red just patted his head with an ‘okay.’ 

The weather got colder as the group reached the peak of the mountain. Bleak Falls Barrow was in clear view. Jae drew his bow. Before anyone could ask, an orc came charging at them with a war hammer. Jae fired the arrow between the orc’s eyes. He then pushed Papy away when an arrow came flying towards them. Everyone hid behind the conveniently placed rocks when a horde of arrows was rained upon them. 

Izzy cursed, shouting, “How many are there?!” “Three!” Jae shouted back, drawing his bow with another arrow. He fired once the assault halted for a second, killing one of the attackers. “Two!” “TWO?! WHY THE HELL ARE WE HIDING HERE FOR?!” Edge exclaimed. Before anyone could reply, Edge grabbed his shield and ran toward the attackers. The shield took most of the arrows as Edge made his way through, impaling his sword into the first bandit he came into contact with. Jae shot an arrow into the last bandit when she became distracted by a freakin’ skeleton (if her shrieks were anything to go by). 

“Y’all okay? Izzy?” 

“We’re fine.” 

“yeah. thanks for the save.” 

_Oh crap. I_ did _save him._ “...No problem.” 

The group joined up with Edge, who was standing next to the double doors of Bleak Falls Barrow. He shoved some arrows to Jae, saying nothing as he headed inside. Jae was confused until Red pointed out that that was _twice_ he saved his brother. He actually saved the tall skeleton three times, but he didn’t brag about it since it appears that Edge is a prideful monster. 

The group entered the Nordic tomb, only for Edge to motion for them to be quiet. There were dead skeevers scattered over the floor with one dead bandit off to the side. As the group crept closer, they heard the conversation the two remaining bandits were having and as luck would have it, they were the Riverwood Trader thieves. Papyrus gave Jae an excited look. Jae exhaled before firing two arrows at the bandits. They searched the chest that the bandits had but found no Dragonstone or gold claw. 

“guess they headed down the tomb.” 

Izzy grabbed a torch from the wall and led the group down the tunnel. Papyrus was chatting excitably to Jae about _finally_ getting to help the human woman. Jae had to keep jabbing him away from yelling into his ear. The group came to what seemed like a dead end with a body of a bandit impaled by darts. Jae didn’t have to pull the lever to know that it was a booby trap. 

“heh. booby.” 

“REAL MATURE, RED!” 

Papy pointed out the stones above the iron gate. “it’s a puzzle trap.” Papyrus and Blue lit up. It took them less than a minute to solve the puzzle and open the iron gate. Izzy praised them and led the group into the next room. There was a spiral staircase off to the side of the room going down. “HOW LONG IS THIS TOMB?” Edge asked. “Pretty long, unfortunately. I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s night out by the time we’re done,” Jae answered. Izzy jumped back when a skeever came out of nowhere and attacked the group. Edge easily dispatched the skeever when another one came running up the staircase. He dispatched the second one before it reached Izzy. 

“Thank you, Edge.” 

“HUMPH! YOU’RE WELCOME!” 

Jae checked over Izzy, who batted him away with an ‘I’m fine’. The group continued on down the stairs to enter a room filled with cobwebs. The group, minus Sans, Red, and Papy, had flashbacks of the cavern back in Helgen and shivered. “i thought skeletons don’t get cold, boss,” Red teased. Edge fumbled with his words before telling him to shut up. They followed the path until they heard a voice calling out for help. Blue ripped the webs blocking their path to see a Dunmer stuck in some heavy webbing. He was grateful to see somebody, finally, only to cry out when a giant spider crept down from the ceiling. 

“Holy shit!” 

Fighting the giant spider was a lot difficult than the medium frost spiders in Helgen. Everyone was either flung about or shot with webbing. Finally, with Jae distracting the spider, Edge plunged his sword into its abdomen. To make sure the spider was dead, Edge plunged his sword multiple times in the head. A bit of an overkill, but whatever makes him happy. 

“Great! You killed the beast! Now let me down!” 

“very demanding for a guy just saved.” 

The Dunmer was about to resort when he noticed who, or what, his ‘rescuers’ were. “Y-You’re a monster? You all are monsters?!” Jae tried calming him down and reminded him about the gold claw. “C-Claw? Oh. That. Well, yes, I have the claw and I know how to use it!” _Use it?_ Jae thought as the Dunmer spewed nonsense. Having enough, Edge cut the Dunmer down...only for him to run off. 

“Motherfucker, get back here!” 

The group gave chase, ignoring the urns in the rooms they’ve passed. Once they’ve reached the actual catacombs of the tomb, the group reared back when the Dunmer was suddenly impaled by a spiked wall. “pressure plate,” Papy pointed to the floor. “so you might want to avoid it to get that claw.” Before anyone could move, there was movement coming from the bodies. “Shit! Draugrs!” Jae called out as the reanimated Nords attacked. Granted, there were only three draugrs, but they were strong nonetheless. 

After dispatching the draugr, Jae walked up to the Dunmer’s body and searched him for the claw. The others carefully walked around the pressure plate to avoid both them and Jae from getting hit. “Got it,” he says, pulling the claw from the guy’s pocket. A journal also fell out, just missing the pressure plate. “CAREFUL!” Edge scolded. Jae paid him no mind, picking up the journal. “Just in case,” was his answer when Izzy ask. 

The group dodged swinging axes and dispatched some more draugr before _finally_ reaching their destination. “YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!” Edge shouted as the group came up to a sealed door. “ALL THAT TROUBLE AND NOW WE’RE STUCK HERE!” “take it easy, boss. it's just a puzzle door,” Red reasoned. “But what are the clues?” Izzy asked. She then pointed to the tiny holes above the door. “Wrong move and we’re dead.” 

Jae then remembered what the Dunmer had said before he ran to his death. He pulled out the gold claw from his satchel along with the journal. He opened to the page with a bookmark and read it out loud to the group. He then looked at the palm of the claw to see the carvings. “Papyrus, turn the rings until you see a bear on top, a moth in the middle, and an owl at the bottom.” Papyrus did as he was told, turning the rings to the combinations provided. Once that was completed, Jae used the claw as a key, opening the door. The group stood in awe as the door slide down to reveal a beautifully lit cave. 

Red whistled. “you humans really know how to appreciate your dead.” “What do you mean?” Izzy asked. Red pointed to the coffin over the bridge. The group walked up to it, dodging the bats that decided to fly by them. Other than the coffin, there was an alchemy table and giant chest. But what really caught Izzy’s attention was the giant wall in front of the waterfall. As the others searched for Farengar’s Dragonstone, Izzy walked up to the wall. She heard some voices coming from it. Instead of moving away like a normal person, she touched the wall. 

“Anything?” Jae asked as the group came back together after looking around. Everyone shook their heads. Sans did mention about a stairway heading out. Jae sighed. “I guess this was for nothing?” Edge pointed to the coffin. “WE HAVEN’T CHECKED IN THERE YET!” Blue gasped. “EDGE! THAT’S REALLY DISRESPECTFUL!” “WELL, WHAT DO YOU PROPOSE?” Edge responded back. “disrespectful or not, the thing is hard to open,” Papy added in. Red agreed, if his panting was anything to go by. “thing doesn’t want to budge.” 

Papyrus looked around in confusion. “DOES ANYONE ELSE HEAR THAT?” Everyone quiets down and listened. “...sounds like chanting,” Sans said after a minute. Jae was confused. “I don’t hear anything. Do you hear anything, Izzy? Izzy?” Everyone turned to Izzy to see her touching the wall. In less than a second, a sudden light ‘blew’ out from the wall and surrounded a dazed Izzy. Jae called out his sister’s name as he ran to her, catching her before she hit the ground from the sudden light. 

The skeletons surround the duo, checking to see if the girl was okay. No one noticed the lid to the coffin opening. No one noticed until the lid hit the floor. They turned to see a draugr drag himself out of his coffin. Unlike the other draugrs the group had fought, this one felt _strong_. The draugr gave out a growl before charging the group with his greatsword. Everyone ran different directions to get away. Izzy came to when Jae ducked into the ditch near the bridge. 

“Wha-? What happened?” 

“I’ll explain later. Let’s go!” 

The skeletons held their ground against the boss draugr pretty well. However, they were still flung about, never really getting a hit in. Edge and Papyrus then charged at the boss draugr with their swords. The boss draugr took a deep breath before shouting out, throwing the duo away from him to the ditch. The other skeletons looked in shock, Sans running to his brother to check on him. The boss draugr locked greatsword-to-sword with Blue when the later took advantage of the distraction and attacked. He took another deep breath to release another shout on the smaller skeleton only to get an arrow to the eye from Jae. The boss draugr shrieked out in pain, flinging Blue away from him and into Jae. Izzy took that moment to jump the boss draugr’s back and stabbed into his exposed neck with her dagger. 

Edge climbed up from the ditch, only to be thrown back in when Izzy was flung into him. Papy then threw a fireball at the boss draugr, slowing him down. Red took that time to grab the boss draugr’s greatsword and stab it through its master. Before the boss draugr could shout, Jae grabbed Edge’s shield and threw it toward the draugr’s head. The sharp end of the shield hit the boss draugr straight in the face. Along with the fire damage and speared greatsword, the shield effectively killed the ancient Nord. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. 

“oh. the dragonstone _was_ in the coffin.” Sans picked up the Dragonstone with a grunt. “it’s pretty heavy.” “I GOT IT!” Papyrus took the Dragonstone from Sans with ease. Izzy noticed that Papy was heavily panting. “Are you okay, Papy?” she asked, startling Papy. “y-yeah, i'm okay. just need to rest a little,” he panted. Red then explained that Papy has very low fatigue than the rest of them, so he rarely uses his magic because of it. Izzy patted Papy’s back. 

“heh. thanks, kid. but what about you?” 

Izzy looked confused. “What do you mean?” Papy asked about the light that flashed earlier before the boss draugr woke up. “Huh. I don’t know, honestly. I mean, I heard some chants coming from the wall and then poof, I was out. Came to during the fight.” 

“We’ll see a doctor after we turn in the Dragonstone.” 

“DON’T FORGET THE CLAW!” 

“...And the claw.” 

\- 

“Thank you so much for bringing my claw back!” Lucan gleefully said. He placed the claw in front of him on the counter. Jae raised a brow but said nothing as he pockets the gold coins. Papyrus accepted Lucan’s thanks and headed out with Jae. Once everyone was together, they headed back down to Whiterun. 

Like Jae had said earlier, it was indeed nighttime when they reached Whiterun. Izzy noticed the Khajiit caravan that weren’t there before. Jae had to explain why Khajiits weren’t allowed in the cities. Her, Papyrus, and Blue were appalled while the others were understanding. Once the group was within Whiterun walls, Jae gave Red and Papy some gold coins to rent a room for everybody. The two skeletons scratched their heads. 

“about that,” Papy started. Red finished for him with, “people here are scumbags to monsters.” “that’s why we were in Dragonsreach when you showed up,” Sans added. Jae swore under his breath. Of course, he has forgotten that Skyrim was not a place of acceptance. Instead, the group continued on to finish the quest. 

“Oh! You’re back! Did you find the stone tablet?” 

Papyrus handed the Dragonstone to Farengar. He took it with a grunt. “It’s, uh, pretty heavy. Thank you. I guess you were right about the tablet being in the barrow,” he said to the other woman in the room. She huffed. “Told you. My sources are hardly ever wrong. Congrats for getting it, adventurers,” she said. 

“YOU’RE WELCOME!” 

“Now what do we do?” Izzy asked. Jae looked at her like she was mad. “Well, that’s when your task ends and mine begins. With this, we should be able to know where these dragons are coming from and why,” Farengar explained. Just then the Jarl’s housecarl came running into the room, calling for the court wizard. She then ordered the others to come join as well. 

_Damn it!_

As it appears, while the group was out getting the Dragonstone, one of Whiterun’s lookout towers was stalked by a dragon. The guard didn’t give much detail other than the beast was circling about. “I see. Well, go get some rest. Irileth, take some troops with you and check out the tower,” Jarl Balgruuf ordered. He then turned to the group. “I know that this is too much to ask, but can you join the troops? Out of everyone here, you lot have more experience with dragons.” 

“I’m sorry but surviving a dragon attack isn’t experience.” 

“Jae,” Izzy warned. Jae ignored her. He would’ve continued until they heard a commotion from the entrance. Red groaned when he heard the familiar shrieking. “it’s _them_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I will learn how to font for these stories. Just feeling lazy right now.  
> Enjoy.


	3. Dragonborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First fight with a dragon. Helgen does not count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Skyrim or Undertale and its AUs.

The shrieking came from a small skeleton. He was complaining about the treatment he and his brother received when entering the city. Before the Whiterun guard could say anything, Papyrus and the gang walked up to the new skeletons. From what Jae could understand from the yelling ( _Why were they so_ loud _?_ ), the new skeletons were sent to Solitude instead of Windhelm like their companions. To be honest, Jae was surprised that Solitude even let them in. Izzy, however, was distracted. She pulled Jae away from the skeletons’ gossip to speak to him. 

“Izzy, we can’t.” 

“But we have to, Jae. I mean, yeah, we came to Skyrim to avoid trouble back home, but those Imperial guys forced our hands.” 

“Forced our hands? The only reason our hands were forced was because _someone_ ran off instead of saying anything to their sibling.” 

“ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?” Papyrus asked, suddenly close to Jae’s ear. Jae jabbed him away. Izzy sighed but said nothing. Instead, she gave her brother the best puppy eyes she could muster. Jae kept stuttering out a no until he finally gave in. 

“Good. Now, if we could get a move on, that’ll be great,” Irileth’s voice startled the two siblings. “Are you skeletons coming as well?” The skeletons nodded. “Good. Let’s go.” 

The group followed Irileth out the building to the front of Whiterun where her men were waiting for her. The guys were surprised to see the skeletons but said nothing as their captain gave them her speech, motivating them to fight the dragon terrorizing their fellow guards at the watchtower. Her speech even got Izzy, Papyrus, Blue, Edge, and Indigo worked up. Their siblings just went along with it, albeit a bit reluctantly. 

Since there were not enough horses, everyone headed to the watchtower on foot. It was a bit of a walk, but once they got there, holy hell it was a nightmare. The dragon had sent everything ablaze. Everyone who had survived Helgen shuttered. Irileth gave out orders to search the tower for survivors. Jae drew his bow and kept his eyes on the sky. Izzy walked up to the entrance of the tower, startling a lone guard. 

“Get back! The beast is still around!” the lone guard warned, stopping Izzy in her tracks. “It already took off with Hroki and Tor when they tried to make a run for it!” Just then, a roar came from the sky. “Oh no, it’s back!” 

One guard didn’t get the chance to react when a light brown dragon landed on him, crushing him to death. This...was _not_ the dragon they saw at Helgen. The dragon spat fire at the troop, Jae quickly pushing Izzy into the tower as to not get hit. With everyone going in different directions, the dragon took to the sky. Those with bows took aim at the flying beast. It wasn’t bothered by the arrows, swopping down and spitting more flames at the anyone it could see. 

“Anyone know any magic?” Jae called out as his arrows also had no effect on the beast. “still a bit low on mine. sorry,” Papy said, suddenly close to Jae. What was with these skeletons suddenly showing up next to him? “INDIGO! DO YOU STILL HAVE YOUR STAFF?” Edge called, blocking every flame fired at him with his shield, which was melting with each hit. Indigo cursed, completely forgetting that he had one. He aimed the staff at the dragon and fired lightning at it. The dragon cried out as the lightning had hit his wing, knocking him out of the sky. It narrowly missed a guard when it crashed down, only to grab another once it regained its senses, flinging the poor guy across the field. 

Edge and Red attacked the down beast with their swords, actually breaking skin. The dragon cried out, shaking side-to-side to get the skeletons away from him. It managed to throw Edge off, but Red remained as his sword was pierced deeply into the reptilian's flesh. One swipe of its wing knocked the bulky skeleton off as the dragon took to the sky once more. “motherfucker,” Red swore as he had no other weapon on him. “GO TO THE TOWER!” Edge commanded, blocking more incoming flame. Red did as he was told, seeing the lone guard cowering in the corner. “where are the others?” he asked. The lone guard pointed to the stairs. 

Red ran up the stairs to see Jae and Izzy firing arrows through the hole in the wall, dodging incoming flames shot at them. “where’d you get the extra bow?” he asked. “From the guard below,” Izzy answered without looking at him, firing arrow after arrow at the beast. Jae passed his ax to Red. “In case it decides to dip its head in the hole,” was his answer to Red’s silent question. 

The fight lasted an hour before the group finally killed the dragon. Izzy swore that she heard the beast speak when she locked eyes with it. “SO THEY _CAN_ BE TALKED TO?” The question was answered by a jab from Jae since Papyrus was close to his ear... _again_! Izzy just shook her head at the two and walked up to the dead dragon. Up close the dragon was _still_ terrifying, yet was nothing compared to the first dragon they saw. She placed her hand on its snout. Well, it sure doesn’t feel like Argonian skin! Right before she pulled her hand away, she heard a familiar chant. Right before her brother could call her name, Izzy was blown away by a familiar wind of light. 

“Izzy!” 

\- 

When Izzy came to, she was in a bed. Papyrus gleamed when she stood up in said bed. He woke the others when he called out her name. Soon Izzy was kept to speed on what had happened the night before. She _supposedly_ absorbed the dragon’s soul, starting up mutters of ‘dragonborn’ this and ‘dragonborn’ that. Once the group reached Whiterun, Jarl Balgruuf ordered the inn to allow the skeletons to rent a room. Of course, it was to his expense since they nearly lost their _lives_ fighting a freakin’ dragon. 

Indigo still thinks that Solitude was better. 

“SINCE YOU’RE AWAKE, WE COULD FINALLY SEE THE JARL! HE HAD SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO TELL US!” 

“actually, he wanted to tell _izzy_ something important, pap.” 

“EXACTLY! HE WANTED TO TELL US SOMETHING IMPORTANT!” 

Jae paid the skeletons no mind, checking his sister over for any trauma. Other than chest pain, she was okay. The group then got ready to meet the Jarl. Jae had to carry Izzy since she didn’t feel like walking. Once the group entered Dragonsreach, Jarl Balgruuf gave his congrats. “Irileth was also telling me that you, Izzy, had absorbed the dragon’s soul. Is that true?” he asked. Izzy nodded, not feeling too well to talk. Jae rubbed her back to at least relieve some of the pain. 

“I see. Tell me, Jae, have you heard of the Dragonborn?” 

“Other than last night, no. I haven’t. Why?” 

“Hmm. You see, we Nords have a legend about a being who, say, has a soul of a dragon, yet is born mortal. They were supposed to be our defense against the dragons ages ago. From what my soldiers have told me, I see why.” 

Jae was about to speak up when Izzy grabbed his arm. She was now holding her stomach, arching like she was going to vomit. Jarl Balgruuf helped usher everyone outside where Izzy let out not vomit but a _shout_. A few guards in front of her staggered from the sudden ‘attack’. Everyone looked at Izzy in shock. Minus the two new skeletons, the group remembered that ‘shout’ from the boss draugr. 

“Dragonborn!” a guard called out. “The legends are true!” called another. Those were the same responses the group had heard from last night. Jarl Balgruuf was about to say something when the skies shook. 

“Dovahkiin!” 

\- 

“How much for eleven people?” 

The carriage driver thought about it. “Eleven people for Ivarstead?” He got a nod. “Hmm. Unfortunately, Ivarstead isn’t on my route. If you’re in a hurry, you may want to walk it. My colleague that _does_ take that route won’t be here until next month.” 

“...Crap.” 

While Jae was negotiating with the carriage driver, Izzy was looking over the map with Papyrus. They were not liking the odds of routes to take. “WHAT’S WRONG WITH THE ROUTES?” Blue asked. “Well, one legit route is too long and passes Darkwater Crossing,” Izzy answered. Blue made a face. “AND ONE ROUTE IS TO PASS HELGEN!” Papyrus said with a grimace, which surprised Sans since he wasn’t used to seeing that expression. 

“...now i'm curious. what happened in helgen?” 

Izzy sighed and began her tale of what had happened in Helgen. Papyrus, Blue, and Edge confirmed her tale and added on how they got there as well. Sans and Papy couldn’t believe what the humans (“IMPERIALS, PAPY! HUMANS ARE STILL OKAY! LOOK AT JAE AND IZZY!”) had done to their brothers while Red nodded in understanding since his brother could be very aggressive and considered a threat. The new human of the group, Lydia, took in the new information that was handed to her. Guess she chose the wrong side if this is how their new rulers are going to treat their people. Jae came back to the group after a while with a black horse. 

“Okay. I couldn’t get us a ride so I bought a horse instead,” he explained as the group looked at the horse. “Now, no one is riding the horse unless we need to scout ahead. Worded that a bit differently in my head, but there you go. For now, this beauty is our pack mule until we get more. Her name is Mystic, by the way.” The horse looked at the skeletons warily. Papyrus gasped. “SHE’S BEAUTIFUL!” 

Mystic gave her approval of Papyrus. And they say humans were vain. “So, how are we looking on the routes?” Jae asked. Izzy explained the routes they were talking about earlier. Jae looked at the map. He placed a finger on a path. “See this fort? There’s a path leading off the main road. We take that and we avoid Helgen from happening all over again.” “sounds like a plan,” Sans agreed. The other skeletons agreed as well. Jae looked to their newest members. “Y’all good with this?” he asked. They nodded. “Alrighty then. Let’s head out.” 

Once Mystic was given the basic goods, the group left for Ivarstead. Of course, right as the group got to the bridge by Honningbrew Meadery, a man and woman were waiting for them. “NOW WHAT?” Edge complained. _Fuck!_ Jae thought, knowing who these people were. The duo ignored the others and gave their greetings to Jae. Before he could say anything, though, Lydia spoke up. “Aela, Skjor, you’re interrupting our mission! Take it to the Jarl if you have any complaints!” 

Skjor raised his hands, showing that he meant no harm. “Easy, housecarl. We’re just talking to a fellow brother. We’ve been trying to get his attention back in Whiterun, only to be ignored.” Lydia huffed. “Then he has good reason to. Hurry this up so that we may resume!” Edge was starting to like this housecarl. Skjor chuckled and handed Jae a dagger before saying, “Our leader would like to talk to you, brother. Come see him when you’re done.” Sounded more like an order than a request. Indigo scoffed at the rudeness of the two humans as his brother just stared at them, judging silently. Jae just sighed in relief as they left him alone. Izzy patted his back reassuringly and continued on with the quest. 

The group continued on the path, meeting interesting people along the way. Of course, these people weren’t nice, but interesting nonetheless. Except for that necromancer, he can go eff off. “Aw shit,” Jae swore, seeing the tower ahead. “What’s wrong?” Izzy asked. “BANDITS!” Edge answered, unsheathing his sword. “MAYBE WE COULD JUST WALK PASS THEM!” Papyrus suggested, earning a jab since he was close to Jae’s ear. 

“there _is_ only one guarding the entrance. we could make a run for it if they attack,” Papy pointed out. Sure enough, there was a lone bandit at the entrance. “it’s not like the tower from bleak falls barrow where the bandits could hit us with their arrows. the bridge looks too high for them to hit us in the distance,” Papy added. 

“It’ll also save us some potions for the journey,” Lydia said. She didn’t want to waste her energy on bandits when there were far worse creatures in the wild to worry about. The group eventually agreed and continued forward. The lone bandit noticed the group coming up to her. She was about to demand payment when she noticed not only the size of the group but that the majority of them were _monsters_. She ran inside the tower and locked the gate. 

“that was easy,” Sans commented as the group walked past. Edge grumbles, sheathing his sword. Indigo’s brother kept his eye on the bandits as the group continued onward. He noticed a few bandits came out of the tower, but the group was too far ahead for them to attack. “there’s the bridge,” Red pointed. “eh? there are people there.” 

“Imperials,” Jae growled. “Avoid eye contact and y’all be fine.” The group walked by the Imperials escorting three Stormcloaks. No one on either side batted an eye to the other. Once safely over the bridge, the group gave a sigh of relief. “Okay. The fort should be coming up. Keep y’all eyes to the right for a dirt path,” Jae said. “Hopefully we could reach Ivarstead by nightfall. If not, then we’ll camp in the woods and arrive by morning.” The group nodded and kept an eye out for the dirt path. 

Blue spotted the path first. “THERE’S A LOT OF BEES HERE!” he stated as bees flew around him. Jae pointed out to a few beehives on the trees. “Leave them alone and they’ll leave you alone. You may be all bone, but you still have eye holes that they can get into when irritated.” Blue gulped. The group continued on until they came to a two-way path. Izzy pulled out her map. “Right. There’s a cave on the left. Though, there is also a pond over there. Does anyone need water?” The skeletons shook their head. Lydia checked her jug and shook her head. Mystic neighed. “Crap. I forgot to buy a jug for the horse. I guess the pond will be our rest stop for now,” Jae said, leading Mystic to the path on the left. The ‘lazy’ skeletons (as Edge likes to call them) quickly agreed and followed Jae. The other ones just groaned as Izzy giggled. Lydia said nothing but was silently glad that they could stop and rest for a bit. 

Dusk was already upon the group, so they set up camp by the pond. They put quite a distance from the cave and the camp, just in case. Mystic quenched her thirst as Jae got some food out to cook over the fire. “By the way, what did you guys used to do?” Izzy asked. Lydia looked at her, confused. She assumed that the group were old-time friends or something. Red grinned and asked, “do you really want to know, sweetheart?” Izzy shrugged. “Can’t be worse than what Jae used to do,” she reasoned. Jae shushed her. 

“IF THAT’S THE CASE!” Edge started. “I’M THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD OF MY KINGDOM! BECAUSE OF MY POSITION, I WAS CHOSEN TO COME HERE! OF COURSE, I COULDN’T LEAVE THIS IDIOT ALONE, SO I TOOK HIM WITH ME!” 

Red chuckled. “the king didn’t like that. but he really wanted edge here, so i had to come with.” “Were you important to your king?” Lydia asked. “in a way. usually, when the big guy wanted someone gone, he calls me in,” Red answered. “Ah. Assassin, then,” Lydia figured. At least she wasn’t bothered about it. Red looked to Izzy who also didn’t seem bothered. Instead, she asked about Papyrus and Sans. 

“WELL, I’M A GUARD IN TRAINING! COMING TO SKYRIM IS MY FINAL TEST TO SEE IF I’LL GET IN!” 

“heh. undyne wasn’t too happy about it.” 

Papyrus sighed. “YES, UNFORTUNATELY! THAT’S WHY IT WAS OUR KING WHO DECIDED I’LL TAKE THIS TEST! HE ORDERED IT, EVEN! I STILL DON’T KNOW WHY SANS TAGGED ALONG, THOUGH!” 

“what can i say,” Sans said with a shrug. “once a brother always a brother. as for me, i guess you could say i'm a consultant of sorts. i don’t always give asgore advice, but he respects my judgment.” 

“Asgore? I thought he was king of the Fallen Kingdom,” Jae questioned. “OUR KINGS SHARE THE SAME NAME!” Edge answered. “HE REFUSES TO CHANGE IT LIKE US! HELL, HE REFUSES TO USE _OUR_ NEW NAMES!” Good to know. 

“LIKE PAPYRUS I’M ALSO A GUARD IN TRAINING! HOWEVER, I WAS ACTUALLY RECOMMENDED BY THE CAPTAIN! QUEEN TORIEL WANTED HER TO GO, BUT HERE I AM INSTEAD! PAPY CAME ALONG BECAUSE SHE WAS GETTING ANGRY WITH HIM! THE CAPTAIN, I MEAN!” 

“...What did you do?” Jae asked. Papy chuckled. “well, her fiancée asked for some advice, so i gave her some. alphys yelled at me for ‘corrupting’ her future wife.” “Ah,” was all Jae responded with. Papy continued on. “let’s see. my ‘job’ was to be said fiancée's consultant and assistant. she was the court wizard even though she never really used magic. heck, she wasn’t even _interested_ in magic. science is more of her calling.” 

“Nice. How about you, Indigo?” 

“CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD IN MY KINGDOM! MUTT USUALLY DOES WHATEVER!” 

Izzy blinked. “Mutt?” Indigo pointed towards his brother. “WE CALL HIM PUPPY!” Blue added in. Indigo scoffed but said nothing else. “how about you, sweetheart?” Red asked. “Me? Well, I mainly do errands for people. Like a courier in a way. Jae is the one that does a whole lot more,” Izzy said. Everyone looked at Jae. He sighed. 

“Mercenary work,” Jae said, turning his attention back to the food. “that explains a lot,” Red accepted as the others nodded. “guess the housecarl is next.” Lydia just shrugged. 

“I’m only a housecarl. Nothing more, nothing less.” 

\- 

The group reached Ivarstead by noon. The town was _completely_ different from Riverwood. There were barely any people. The ones that were visible were all grim looking. In fact, everyone was so grim that they didn’t react to the skeletons. “THE HELL IS WRONG WITH EVERYBODY?” Edge asked. Izzy called over a wandering guard. The guard explained the decline in visitors due to the neighboring tomb. It was never a problem before but something happened and now the tomb is mad. Jae couldn’t cover Izzy’s mouth in time before she promised to check it out after seeing the Greybeards. 

Jae sighed and led the others to the bridge leading to the 7000 steps to High Hrothgar. “more walking?” Papy whined, sitting down on the small pillar of the bridge. There they overheard two guys talking about delivering to the Greybeards. Izzy piped up about doing it for them since she’s going up there. Despite being gloomy, the people here were so very trusting of strangers. Before continuing on with the journey, Lydia made a suggestion; half will go to High Hrothgar with Izzy and the rest will investigate Shroud Hearth Barrow. Jae was going to protest until Papyrus immediately chimed in that he’ll investigate the barrow with Jae, pulling him into a one-arm hug. Before anyone can even say anything, Papyrus dragged Jae with him to talk to the guard that told them about the tomb. 

Edge sighed and told Izzy that he’ll keep an eye on the two. Papy offered to stay at the inn so that he can keep an eye on the horse. Questionable but okay. Indigo decided to join Izzy’s group, even though he wanted to see the two siblings in action; Jae was too good with the bow against the dragon to be a mere mercenary. Instead, he has Mutt join Jae’s group. Red decided to stay with Papy in case the locals found the guts to try and harm him. Papy didn’t know he cared. Sans decided to join Izzy’s group, wanting to know more about the Greybeards and the true legend of the Dragonborn. Blue was a bit split on the matter. Either group he joined would provide adventure nonetheless. But then again, Papy and Red will be alone together and who knows what kind of mischief they’ll get into. Red assured him that they’re just going to be at the inn watching Mystic. In the end, Blue joined Izzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like the longest chapter I have typed for this fic. Quick question; how does everyone view a scene from reading? Like, do you view your POV from behind a group of characters or do you view the scene in face value? Honestly, I don't know how to word this since it sounded different in my head. Just curious.  
> Enjoy.


	4. Shroud Hearth Barrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons and human explore the supposed haunted barrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Skyrim or Undertale and its AUs.

After talking with the guard about Shroud Hearth Barrow, Papyrus walked into Vilemyr Inn, still holding onto Jae, to speak with the innkeeper, Wilhelm. He greeted Papy and Red before asking Wilhelm about the tomb. Turns out that the town wasn’t haunted. It’s just small and boring. The Vilemyr Inn is just very unfortunate to be built close to the tomb. 

“Did the guard lie to us or something?” Jae asked. Wilhelm shook his head. “I’ve seen the spirit that haunts that place. It may not leave the tomb, but it appears to be protecting it. Either way, _no one_ wants to sleep anywhere close to spirits,” he explained. “has anyone ever been to the tomb?” Mutt asked. “I believe it was a year or two ago, but there was an adventurer named Wyndelius Gatharian,” Wilhelm said. He then explained that no one had seen him since, only hearing screams from the tomb. Satisfied with this new info, the group headed for Shroud Hearth Barrow. 

“THIS PLACE LOOKS DIFFERENT FROM BLEAK FALLS BARROW!” Papyrus said as the group walked up to the entrance of the tomb. “All of them are different from the outside. They’re all the same with how deep underground they are,” Jae explained. “apparently these guys don’t know how to bury their dead,” Mutt said, referring to the exposed skeletons in a coffin. Jae took a look and noticed that all the coffins had the lids slightly opened. “No. They were messed with,” he said. Papyrus gasped. 

Edge opened the door to the tomb. “WATCH YOUR STEP! THERE’S A SPIRAL OF STAIRS GOING DOWN!” he warned. The others followed him down the stairs to a smallish room. Jae was surprised by how small it was. 

_“Leave this place... Leave this place...”_

The group jumped and looked to their right. Past the iron gate was a ghostly Dunmer. He repeated his mantra of ‘leave’ before...walking away? “Why didn’t he just fade?” Jae asked after a moment of silence. “I DON’T KNOW! LET’S JUST CONTINUE!” Edge grumbled. Mutt walked to the other room and noticed the levers. He pulled the first one on the left. Jae jumped when the iron gate opened. 

“Oh. Nice work...uh.” 

Mutt was now trapped in the room. “i need help,” he said with a monotone voice. Jae raised a brow and told him to pull another lever. Mutt pulled one and had to dodge darts. He pulled another and the iron gate went up. Edge just shook his head. The group continued to the other room. There was a locked door at one end and a locked gate at the other. Mutt had some picklocks so as he was picking the lock the others went to the iron gate where Jae pulled on the chain on the wall next to it. He led the others down a short hallway where they saw the spirit of Wyndelius...reading a book. 

“WHAT THE...? YOU’RE NOT A GHOST!” Edge yelled, louder than he usually speaks. Wyndelius was startled at the loud voice. Once he realized that there were people in his room, he jumped up from his seat and attacked. He didn’t even have the chance to strike as Edge impaled the guy with his sword. “PATHETIC!” Edge said with a sigh, throwing the body off his sword. Sure enough, whatever spell the Dunmer had on him wore off, revealing his physical form. Papyrus felt bad for the guy. Jae went to the table with Wyndelius’s books. He picked up the journal and flipped through it. 

“No wonder he was acting like a ghost. He didn’t want anyone interfering with his goal to get the tomb’s treasure.” 

“THERE’S TREASURE HERE?” 

“OF COURSE!” Edge gasped. “JUST LIKE BLEAK FALLS BARROW, THERE WAS TREASURE AT THE END! NORDS BURY THEIR DEAD WITH IT!” Mutt walked into the room. “hey, guys? you may want to take a look at this.” The group followed him to the hallway that was behind the locked door. In front of them was a familiar puzzle. 

“Well, crap.” 

\- 

“Oh! So that’s why! Well, have no fear, I have the Sapphire Claw right here,” Wilhelm said, pulling out a familiar dragon claw from underneath his counter. “Here you go.” He gave the claw to Jae, plus some coin for the trouble. “you’re going back?” Red asked as the group gathered some potions. “why?” “Edge wants the treasure,” Jae answered, getting his arm ready to jab Papyrus in case he adds anything else loudly by his ear. He relaxed a bit when nothing came. “AND ADVENTURE!” Papyrus called out suddenly by his other ear, startling him. Red laughed out loud as Jae scolded Papyrus on his sudden yelling. 

The group walked back to the tomb. After putting the right combinations of the rings and inserting the claw, the group walked into the new room. Mutt picked up the soul gem that he saw on the table. Guess he likes them. Jae led the group further into the tomb. Mutt blew out a whistle. “that’s a lot of coffins.” “Which means a lot of draugr. Prepare yourselves,” Jae warned. As if on cue, the iron gates at both ends of the room closed shut on them. Jae muttered a curse as draugr popped out of their coffins. 

Fortunately, these draugr weren’t as strong as the ones in Bleak Falls Barrow. Mutt was able to take out three easily with a simple fire spell, which came in handy when two of them knew ice spells. Jae made a note to save up for a fire enchanted bow. Once the last draugr was killed, the group searched the room for any lever or pulley to open the gates. Papyrus found the lever and pulled. 

There was another spiral of stairs heading up. At the base was a trap door showing a small pond of water. Going up the staircase, Edge pointed out the two doors. “Yeah, this tomb is definitely weird,” Jae muttered. He went with Edge to the first door while Papyrus and Mutt went to the second door on the top. Not even a few steps in, after avoiding two pressure plates, Jae gets shot with an arrow to the shoulder. “Motherfucker!” he cursed. Edge raised his sword at the enemy, only to see that it was a skeleton. 

“...IS THIS A JOKE?” 

He got an arrow to the shoulder in response. Putting his sword away, Edge walked up to the skeleton, grabbed it by the head, and smashed its skull against the wall. Jae didn’t say anything, pulling the arrow out of his shoulder. Edge handed him a potion. “Thanks,” Jae muttered, drinking the potion. Mutt and Papyrus joined them, announcing that the top room just had a chest with some loot. Papyrus gasped when he sees the dead skeleton. 

“UNFORTUNATELY, DRAUGR AREN’T OUR ONLY ENEMY HERE! PREPARE YOURSELF TO KILL YOUR OWN KIND!” 

After dispatching a draugr and another skeleton, the group walked into a bigger room. At the bottom were more skeletons wandering about...on an oil slick. At least the skeletons that Jae’s with have enough of a brain for common sense. Jae took a shot at the lamps hanging above the enemy skeletons, lighten up the group in flames. Edge had to remind Papyrus that these skeletons weren’t friendly. The group had to fight some more draugr when they crossed over to the other side of the room. Papyrus opened the door leading to more stairs, accidentally tripping the tripwire in front of him, killing the draugr waiting up top. 

“OH! WELL THEN!” 

Entering the next room, Jae took a few shots at some sleeping draugr as Edge and Mutt took out the ones already awake. Papyrus had to jump back when the draugr at the bottom of the room set off a spike wall trap, impaling it. He noticed it had a key on it and took it. Going down to the bottom, he unlocked the door. 

“I guess this is where the water leads to,” Jae said, referring to the trap floor from earlier. There were no draugr or skeletons in the room. However, Mutt heard some noises behind the double doors with turning pillars in front of it. “THE SOLUTION MUST BE IN THE OTHER ROOM!” Edge stated before opening the doors. Sure enough, there was a draugr in the room. But the noises weren’t coming from him. After dispatching the draugr, Jae stood on the platform the draugr was previously on. The walls began to move, revealing the ‘solutions’ to the puzzle. There was no lever to open the gate once the puzzle was solved, but instead, the gate opened after Mutt moved the last piece. 

As the group entered the other room, a spike wall swung at them. Only, no one was hit as they were far from it. Edge is now reconsidering his opinion on ancient Nords since as of today, their traps have been shit. He is also reconsidering about the draugr as the one in the room had charged at them, triggered the tripwire, and was crushed to death by the released rocks. The group carefully went over the rocks to the next room. “Hopefully this floor is better,” Jae muttered as he opened the door. 

“huh. looks like the boss room.” 

Sure enough, in front of them was an even bigger room. Seeing the opened gate confirmed Mutt’s theory of them meeting the final boss. Taking a deep breath, the group moved forward. As soon as the last one enters, the gates closed. The skeletons were easy to dispose of. The draugr, on the other hand... 

“WHY ARE THESE GUYS STRONGER THAN THE OTHER ONES?!” Edge called out angerly, blocking attacks from two draugr. Mutt used fire spells to try and weaken the draugr, but at this point he was getting exhausted. Papyrus had to use a shield to bash a few draugr in the head. Jae, however, surprised the others when he picked up one of the draugr and tossed it to another draugr, killing them both from smacking hard against the wall before they fell into the water below. 

_Finally_ , all the draugr were dead. Well, the ‘regular’ ones. The final boss draugr woke from his slumber, feeling the defeat of his fellow dead. The skeletons were feeling _very_ exhausted at this point. Jae, on the other hand, was having an adrenaline rush. He doesn’t know why he was feeling that way, but it was enough for him to finish the fight against the boss draugr. 

\- 

Red gave Papy his mead before sitting by him in front of the inn. Mystic was scratching the ground with her hoof for some reason. “whoa. what happened to you guys?” Papy asked as the group walked up to them, covered in sweat and soot. Jae had Mutt on his back as he was still a bit drain from the fight. “BLEAK FALLS BARROW WAS BETTER!” Papyrus said, leaning on Edge for support as he wasn’t aware that during the fight, one of the archer skeletons got him in the leg. “DON’T TELL SANS PLEASE!” 

Wilhelm, after seeing the condition of the group, felt bad and gave them some healing potions that had just came in for no charge. He kept apologizing, having no idea that there were some powerful dead Nords in the tomb. Jae waved him off, just thankful they all got out alive. Once the innkeeper finally went away, Papyrus asked Jae about the word wall. “word wall? like in bleak falls barrow?” Red asked. Jae sighed. 

“For now, Izzy doesn’t need to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't remember visiting this barrow when I first bought Skyrim back in 2012. I had to play this quest on my switch to refresh myself. Man, it was short! This chapter is somewhat short as I couldn't detail everything in the barrow. Also, I think I plural draugr wrong in the last chapter.  
> Enjoy.


	5. The Final Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning new words is hard work. And apparently very dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Skyrim or Undertale and its AUs.

_**Meanwhile...**_

“So why _did_ your ship stop at Solitude instead of Windhelm, Indigo?” 

Izzy’s group was halfway up the 7000 steps. So far, they had met four nice pilgrims, a pack of wolves, and a frost spider. They stopped every time they saw a stone tablet because Sans wanted to know what this pilgrimage was about. Indigo was contemplating Izzy’s question. 

“IF YOU MUST KNOW, MY QUEEN HAS EXQUISITE TASTE! FROM YOUR BROTHER’S REACTION, WINDHELM SOUNDED LIKE A DIRTY HELLHOLE!” 

Izzy couldn’t argue. The majority of the Nords there were bigots to the elves and Argonians that lived there with them. Hell, the first thing Jae did when they landed was knocked a guy out for talking to a female dark elf inappropriately. Lydia agreed. “That’s also another reason why some people don’t want the Stormcloaks to win. If the Nords ‘took back their land’, every race other than them will be treated like slaves,” she said. “do other nords think like that?” Sans asked. Lydia shook her head, saying that she didn’t think that way. Her father, on the other hand... 

“THEN WHAT DEAL DID JAE HAVE WITH THE JARL?” Blue asked. Izzy stopped in her tracks. What deal _did_ he make? “Honestly, I don’t know,” she admitted. In fact, Jae has been acting strange since his first trip here in Skyrim. Even last night, when the others fell asleep, Jae gave her the dagger the other Nord male shoved at him. “Just in case,” he said. 

“But I’m sure he has his reasons. He never really had to deal with this many people before.” As far as she knew. “HE IS PRETTY NICE!” Blue agreed. Indigo snickered but said nothing when Sans looked at him questionably. The group continued walking the steps. Izzy and Blue were sharing funny stories about their brothers, Sans adding in his own occasionally. Indigo didn’t have any since his uncle was the one to raise Mutt as he looked for work. This also explains why he doesn’t know what Mutt does when he’s working. 

“Your uncle raised you?” Izzy asked. Indigo shook his head. “JUST MUTT! MY MOTHER RAISED ME UNTIL THE DAY SHE DUSTED! I DIDN’T KNOW ABOUT MUTT UNTIL UNCLE CAME TO ME WITH HIM! THEY HAD NOWHERE TO GO SINCE MY FATHER ABANDONED HIS OWN SON WITH HIM!” he said, still angry about it. “Dusted?” Lydia asked, confused. “death for us monsters,” Sans explained. “unlike humans, we don’t leave a body behind. we leave ashes.” 

“That explains it, then,” Izzy said, mostly to herself. The others looked at her. “When Jae was here in Skyrim, I was doing some deliveries. One day I saw some monsters holding a funeral for a friend. I didn’t see a body being buried, instead they were spreading ashes over some items,” Izzy explained. “I chalked it up to being a cultural thing.” “yeah, we spread our ashes over things we loved in life,” Sans hummed. Indigo was going to ask Izzy something when a sabretooth came out and attacked them. 

\- 

“FINALLY!” Indigo cried out as the group reached the top. Sans chuckled, albeit a bit out of breath as the frost troll they fought earlier was tough. It also didn’t help that it was getting colder the higher they walked. But they made it. The group walked to the entrance, Izzy putting Klimmek’s goods for the Greybeards in the big chest. 

Once inside High Hrothgar, Izzy called out for the Greybeards. Four old cloaked men came out from their rooms. “Welcome, travelers. I am Master Arngeir, leader to the Greybeards. One of you is the Dragonborn, correct?” Master Arngeir asked. The other men remained silent, which Sans noticed as they looked scared to speak. “Um, yes, sir. I’m Izzy, and I’m the Dragonborn. These are my companions, Lydia, Blue, Sans, and Indigo. We came to answer your call,” Izzy explained. Master Arngeir nodded. 

“Very well. If I may, can you demonstrate that you are indeed Dragonborn?” 

“Uh, sure. Where would I do that, though?” 

“At us will be fine. Don’t worry. We can take it.” 

Izzy hesitated a bit but let out her shout. After recovering, the Greybeards began whispering to each other in excitement. Indigo just thought that they were crazy. Master Arngeir then explained what she had done. Normally it would take a man a long time to master the Voice, such as Ulfric and themselves. Izzy, on the other hand, can do it naturally because of her half-dragon soul. 

“Are there more like me?” 

Master Arngeir sighed. “Unfortunately, you are the only one we felt. The rest of the Dragonborns have died out years ago, almost around the same time as the dragons had disappeared. You may be the only one of your kind.” 

Once explanations were done, the Greybeards began training her as the others watched. Indigo himself was debating whether he should learn the Voice, but after hearing that the Greybeards don’t use their shouts for fighting, he decided against it. Sans was interested, mainly because that shouting was a _dragon’s_ thing. Who taught these guys? Master Arngeir didn’t answer. 

Dusk had fallen once the Greybeards announced that Izzy was ready for the final test. She would have to retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller from Ustengrav. Master Arngeir pointed to where the barrow is located on her map. He also reminded her to keep a lookout for word walls to help with her knowledge. Even though they don’t condone violence, Master Arngeir wants her to be prepared as Alduin is _not_ a dragon you want to mess with. 

“Alduin?” Izzy asked. Master Arngeir nodded. “The mastermind behind the dragons’ return, and the enemy to you, the Dragonborn,” he explained. “His heart is as black as his scales.” Blue gasped. “HE PLANNED THAT ATTACK!” he accused. The Greybeards looked at each other, confused. Blue explained what had happened at Helgen. “I see. Alduin had sensed you before we did,” Master Arngeir said, rubbing his beard. “He must be planning something if he didn’t just outright kill you that day.” 

Master Arngeir offered the Greybeards’ quarters for the group to sleep, but, knowing Jae, the group declined. The town, minus the guards, was already asleep by the time the group reached the bottom. Blue was carrying Sans since the skeleton decided he wanted to fall asleep halfway down. Red was waiting for them in front of the inn. 

“the innkeeper got us a free room.” 

“...WHAT DID YOU DO?” Indigo asked. Red raised up his hands. “nothing bad, i promise. he just felt bad for sending the others to the barrow,” he explained. Before anyone could asked, Red told Mystic goodnight and went back inside. The group witness Papy and Papyrus singing songs with the bard once they had entered the inn. Edge was trying to hide himself on the bench table, ashamed of the two. When asked where Mutt was, Edge pointed to the room. 

“So, I guess the investigation went well?” Izzy asked. Edge grumbled. Lydia had to hold in a laugh when she walked into the room. On the floor in a makeshift bed was both Mutt and Jae sleeping. It looked like Jae was trying to push away Mutt before giving up. Izzy giggled when she walked into the room while Indigo scoffed. After a while, Izzy called the boys in to sleep. 

\- 

“Oh good, you’re still here,” Jae said with relief. The group walked all the way back to Whiterun Stables to catch a ride on the carriage to Morthal. The carriage driver agreed and said that since there was a lot of people, someone is going to have to sit on somebody’s lap. Mystic could be tied to the carriage. “HOW LONG TILL WE ARRIVE AT MORTHAL?” Edge asked. “Should be around six hours, sir,” the carriage driver answered. 

“You have a brother. Go sit on his lap,” Jae told Mutt, trying to shove him off. “WHY CAN’T YOU GUYS JUST SIT ON THE FLOOR?” Indigo asked, irritated. Sans ended up on Papyrus’s lap as Blue was on Izzy’s. “everyone here has long legs,” Sans answered. Once everyone was seated, the carriage began its route to Morthal. 

The carriage stuck to the main road, so no dirt paths were taken. The group did have to defend the carriage from bandits when the driver saw no way around Fort Dunstad. Red pointed out some barrows which the carriage driver gave some input to. He even gave them some facts about Morthal. 

It was nighttime when the carriage reached Morthal. Getting off the carriage, Izzy thanked the driver. “And thank _you_ for helping me with those bandits back there. Have a wonderful night,” he said. With that, the carriage rode off. Izzy joined up with the group. 

Red pointed out to the inn past the Jarl’s Hall. “hopefully they allow monsters,” Sans muttered. “I’m sure if we ask nicely, they will,” Izzy reasoned. “TRUE! THIS PLACE IS SMALLER THAN THE OTHER CAPITOL CITIES WE’VE BEEN IN!” Papyrus agreed. The group walked up to the Moorside Inn. Jae stopped in his tracks, causing Papy to bump into him. He turned to look at what Jae was staring at. 

“huh. was there an accident?” 

The others turned to look at what the duo was staring at. At the end of the walkway was a burnt house. Izzy looked at her brother as he was unusually quiet. Jae didn’t say anything as he walked inside the inn. “is something wrong?” Red asked. “I... I don’t know,” Izzy answered, honestly. The group walked into the inn. 

“Room’s to your right, sir,” the innkeeper told Jae, giving him the keys. She then noticed the others. “Oh! That’s why you asked about the floor beds. Here you go.” She gave Jae the makeshift beds. He thanked her before leading the group to the room. 

Izzy awoke to Jae missing from bed the following morning. Walking out the room, she asked the innkeeper. “He’s been up all night checking the burnt house,” the innkeeper answered. Izzy went to wake everyone up and ran outside. She was shocked to see Jae dragging a lady by the neck to the guard and stated that said lady was a vampire before shoving a journal at him. The guard gasped as he flipped through the pages. He called out to his fellow guards. 

“We have a vampire infestation!” 

That woke the whole town up. The other guards wasted no time killing the lady. Izzy ran up to Jae, demanding answers. Jae explained the best he could as the residents berated a man that came out from the house Jae exited from. “I didn’t know!” the man cried. Papyrus, not knowing what was going on, stepped in to help the man. Once the crowd calmed down, Papyrus asked what happened. The man generally did not remember. One day he was playing with his daughter, the next he woke up bloody and beaten. 

“That’s because you were under a vampire’s possession,” Jae said, helping the man up. “Sorry for doing this to you, but you were too far gone in her control.” The man cried some more, now realizing what had happened to his family. Jae then told Lydia to take Izzy to Ustengrav and he’ll catch up. Izzy was going to protest, but Lydia and Papy were leading her away. Red and Edge decided to stay with Jae in case things go south. Mutt went to get Mystic so that she wouldn’t be by herself. 

The group walked through the swamp to Ustengrav, killing giant spiders and random bandits. Once inside the barrow, they had to fight some mages. Continuing down the barrow past dead mages, the group witnessed some draugr corner a mage. They tried to save her, but the mage was just as hostile as the draugr, so Indigo had to kill her. 

The group split up to check the rooms. No one found anything of use. Though, Papyrus did find a book on Ulfric. Everyone stopped what they were doing when Lydia called out to them. In front of her was the door leading to the depths of the barrow. 

It was _huge_ in the depths. Like, if it wasn’t for the cave walls, the group would have thought that they were back outside. The group split up again to cover more ground. There weren’t much draugr to defend against, which Papyrus and Mutt were thankful for. However, the lack of draugr didn’t ease the group as there were also a lot of dead draugr. This also happens to be Sans, Blue, Papy, and Indigo’s first interaction with enemy skeletons. Indigo had no problem dispatching them while Sans, Blue, and Papy were hesitant. Papyrus assured them that it was fine, just like Edge told him. 

Lydia pointed to Izzy the word wall of the barrow. Izzy was a bit hesitant but walked up to it after taking a deep breath. She ‘absorbed’ the word from the wall, used to it now as she hadn’t fainted yet. However, she doesn’t know what the word is. 

“Did you know of your first word?” Lydia asked. Izzy shook her head. In fact, she didn’t know of it until... “The dragon’s soul!” Izzy gasped. Lydia looked at her, confused. Izzy explained what had happened at both Bleak Falls Barrow and Whiterun’s watchtower. After she woke up the next day, she suddenly learned how to shout. “So, you need to kill and absorb another dragon’s soul to learn this one,” Lydia concluded. “Unfortunately. I doubt the Greybeards know this word to help me,” Izzy said. 

“uh, hey, izzy?” Papy asked, startling Izzy as he was suddenly behind her. “we got a bit of a situation over here.” He led the girls to the puzzle the boys were trying to solve. Mutt explained what they were trying to do. “it probably reacts to ‘living’ things,” he reasoned. Lydia stood by the stone. Nothing happened. Izzy tried it, and the stone glowed. “Whirlwind,” she whispered. 

“seems too much of a distance for that, kid,” Sans stated. “you’re going to have to run it first.” Izzy took a deep breath and lined herself to make a run for it. As soon as she ran by the third stone, she shouted for the sprint, the wind of it almost knocking Mutt down as he was too close to the gate. Once she was on the other side, the gates remained opened for the others to get through. “Watch your step,” Izzy advised as the group walked up to her. 

The floor was filled with pressure plates. Some parts of the corner walls were safe but were too far apart from one another. The group were practically forced to walk on the plates. It took them ten minutes to get to the end of the room, mainly because of the spiders. Before the group could rest, a giant spider came down from above. Instead of fighting it, the group ran around the spider, forcing it onto the pressure plates. Eventually, the spider burned to death. 

Izzy lead the group to the next chamber. The room was big, though not as big as the last chamber. The group was on edge, preparing for any attacks. They were startled when the pillars emerged from the water, following the path to their destination. Once at the end, Izzy looked around confused. “Where’s the Horn?” she asked. Mutt picked up the paper that was in the spot that the Horn was supposed to be and read it out loud. Everyone was silent as he finished reading. 

“ARE YOU F—” 

\- 

“—UCKING KIDDING ME?! THIS TRIP WAS FOR NOTHING?!” Edge screeched as the group relayed what had happened. “IT’S GOING TO TAKE US _DAYS_ TO GET BACK TO RIVERWOOD! WHO THE FUCK DOES THIS PERSON THINK THEY ARE?!” “easy, bro. we’ll find a way,” Red tried to assure his brother. 

“WHAT DO WE TELL THE GREYBEARDS?” Blue asked. Sans sighed. “nothing. ivarstead is far from here. they’ll understand if it took us a few days to retrieve their horn,” he reasoned. Everyone agreed. Izzy, however, didn’t respond. Papy noticed before Blue could ask what was wrong. “where’s jae?” he asked Red. Red signed and said, “with the alchemist. the master vampire was a bit strong and nearly tore out his arm.” Everyone gasped and Red lead them to the alchemist. 

The alchemist greeted everyone that walked into her store. “Your friend is healing perfectly. He’s just resting now in the other room,” she told Red and Edge. “Thank you again for your help.” She went back to minding the store. Izzy went over to the room and entered. Jae was sleeping on the covers of the bed, arm in a cast. Izzy took the chair from the corner and sat close to her brother. 

When asked, Red explained everything. After reaching the entrance of the vampire cave, only one resident stayed to help them. As it turned out, there were more vampires in the cave than they thought which resulted in said resident dying. Once they reached the master vampire, the bastard nearly drained them of all their magic and then proceed to pull at Jae’s arm after finally pinning the poor guy down, calling him all sorts of names. Once they heard Jae’s arm pop, Edge managed to conjure up a bone and cast it at the master vampire’s head. Jae was in and out of it when the ghost of a child thanked them for helping her. 

“Who was the child?” Lydia asked. Red shrugged. “i think she was that guy’s daughter,” he answered, referring to the man Jae beat up earlier. Izzy muttered something. “What was that?” Blue asked, lowering his voice. Izzy sniffed, rubbing her sudden teary eyes. She couldn’t really speak before finally full-on crying. Indigo chucked it up to the stress of the quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter was a lot harder to come up with. I had to replay the game to find out more about this quest. Of course, I had to look up Laid to Rest to figure out if that should be its own chapter or not as I remembered having a difficult time playing that particular quest.  
> Enjoy.


	6. Kynesgrove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proving to others that you're the Dragonborn is really tiring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Skyrim or Undertale and its AUs. I own the games, though.

Jae was still unconscious when a guard came in. He took one look at Jae and sighed. “The Jarl wishes to speak with one of ye. Doesn’t matter who, just as long someone meets with her,” he stated before leaving the room. “I’ll stay with Izzy and Jae,” Blue volunteered, still keeping his voice low. Sans nodded and opted to go with Red and Edge as the two had stayed with Jae to handle the vampire problem. Mutt volunteered to buy some potions to help their human companions as Lydia stayed out the door, keeping watch.

“you’re unusually quiet, edge. what’s wrong?” Sans asked as the trio made their way to the Jarl. “Too many humans,” was all he said, lowly. Sans raised a nonexistent brow but opted to stay quiet. The guards out the Hall let the skeleton trio in, thanking them as they entered. “Afternoon, gentlemen. I hope your fleshed friend is doing okay,” Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone greeted. “he’s a tough kid. he’ll pull through,” Red said. “was there something you wanted to tell us?”

“Straight to the point. Aslfur,” she called. A Nordic man in farmer’s clothes came up to the skeletons and gave them five sacks of gold. The Jarl then explained before the skeletons piped up, “I’ve heard from my guards that my people backed out from helping you. If I had known what you were going to do, I would have sent my guards. Unfortunately, I had sent them too late. I apologize for the inconvenience. Because of my lack of attention and the cowardice of my people, your friend was almost killed today. For this I had ordered the lumberjack to build you a carriage so you may travel easier.”

“to be honest, this seems a bit much,” Sans admitted. “is this really necessary?” Jarl Idgrod sighed. “If we’re being honest, your group has done more for us than the Empire has ever done. As you can see, we aren’t the riches here. We don’t even get visitors here. We have cold winds on one side and a dangerous bog on the other. No one wants to be here,” she explained. “We’ve long since called this home because no one else will. Your friend helped when no one asked, nor begged, him to.”

“he did stay up all night,” Red admitted. Edge sighed. “WE’LL MAKE GOOD USE OF THIS! THANK YOU!” he stated. Sans and Red agreed. The trio then left Highmoon Hall.

-

The carriage was ready once the group had awoken the next day. Jorgen apologized for not helping with the vampires the other day. Izzy didn’t say anything as she helped Jae to the carriage. Mutt set up Mystic to the carriage as Papyrus and Blue handed soup to everybody. Once everyone was settled, the carriage took off. Following the route that the previous carriage took, the group reached Riverwood by mid-afternoon.

“we’re going to have to turn the carriage ourselves to get back on the road,” Red stated, noticing the lack of space on the path. “we’ll do that now as we wait,” Sans said, motioning to Izzy to do her thing. Izzy nodded and lead Jae to the Sleeping Giant Inn. Lydia followed behind them.

The trio was greeted once they had entered the inn. “Hello. Is there a Delphine working here?” Izzy asked, still holding on to her brother’s good arm. The innkeeper called for his wife. Once Delphine came up to them, Izzy requested the room that was on the note. Delphine was confused as they ‘didn’t have that particular room.’ Izzy whined as Lydia groaned. Jae remained silent, staring into Delphine. The Breton didn’t say anything to him, but lead the trio to another room that was available. Once the coast was clear, she broke the charade.

“Nice to finally meet you face to face, Dragonborn. Though, I would have liked us to been alone,” Delphine admitted. “Fate had other plans. What did you want?” Izzy demands. Delphine sighed. “I assure you, I am not a threat. In fact, here,” she says, giving Izzy the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. “As I said, I am not a threat. I do have something to tell you. Actually, I have something to show you. If you’ll follow me.” She walked out of the room. The trio looked at one another before following her out. No one paid them mind as Delphine leads the trio to another room.

Once the last of the trio entered, Delphine locked the door. She then walked over to the wardrobe across the room. “How much do you know about the Thalmor?” she asked. “They’re a bunch of lowlife cunts!” Jae growled. Delphine raised a brow but didn’t argue. “How about the dragons?” she added.

“Powerful beasts, honestly. It took us maybe over an hour or so to kill just one.”

“The Watchtower,” Delphine confirmed with a nod. “You know about the dragon?” Lydia asked. “She’s Farengar’s associate,” Jae answered. “She’s the one we gave the tablet to.” Delphine seemed a bit shock that he recognized her. She shook it off and pressed something off to the side of the wardrobe. The wardrobe opened to another room. “I have a theory that dragons aren’t actually coming back,” Delphine began as they reached the bottom of the secret room. The room looked like a war room.

“I believe they’re being brought back to life.”

-

“Ah! The Dragonborn returns,” Master Arngeir greeted with a cheer. Izzy handed over the Horn and apologized for the wait. She then relayed what Delphine had told her. Master Arngeir sighed. “I feared that that was the reason. It’s…been a while since a dragon has been born. Or, well, made. This is why I assumed that Alduin had alternate motives for you leaving Helgen alive. How do I explain it? Dragons don’t die. Only by absorbing their souls do they truly lay to rest,” he explained.

“So, I’m a threat?”

“A major one,” Master Arngeir confirmed. He then sighed. “Though we don’t condone violence, us Greybeards understand what you have to do. For Skyrim’s…nay, the _world’s_ sake.” “that’s a lot of responsibility for one person,” Sans commented.

“He’s called Alduin the World-Eater for a reason.”

The Greybeards gathered around to congratulate Izzy on her test and gave her the final word to Unrelenting Force. They wished her well on her journey to Kynesgrove. Back at the inn, Jae and Delphine plan out their route to Kynesgrove.

“It’ll be better to take the main road there. That way the carriage doesn’t get stuck again,” Delphine suggested. “That’ll mean crossing Darkwater Crossing,” Jae sighed. Delphine looked up at him and asked, “What’s wrong with Darkwater Crossing?” “Everything,” Jae answered. Papy chuckled. “unfortunately, that’s where the ‘ambush’ took place. my bro, papyrus, and izzy were caught in the crossfire there. i still don’t know where edge was caught, though,” he responded.

“I see. Hm. From what I know, the Imperials aren’t looking for surviving prisoners. Yes, they do take in Stormcloak prisoners from time to time. But the dragon threat is their main priority. Only because they are being hassled by the strongholds.”

“I guess it can’t be helped, huh? Fine. First thing in the morning, we head out.”

“GOOD! NOW SHUT OUT THE CANDLES AND GO TO SLEEP!”

“no argument here.”

The following morning, the skeletons prepared the carriage for the journey. Jae and Izzy thanked the innkeeper for the free room and food as Lydia and Delphine checked the gear. Once everything was to their liking, the group headed out of Ivarstead.

“how’s the arm?” Mutt asked Jae. The two were sitting up front, making room for their temporary companion in the back. “Healing just fine, honestly. By tomorrow it should be fully healed. That alchemist sure knew what she was doing,” Jae said, smiling. “that’s good. since we’re on the subject, mind telling me why?” Mutt asked. Jae looked confused before it clicked.

“Oh. Um, well, you see, I had raised Izzy since she was barely a year old. Seeing that burnt house just brought back those memories.”

“your house was burned down?”

Jae nodded. “With our mother in it. No one knew we were out there until the flames reached the nearby village. The Thalmor blamed us for the ‘accident’ and ordered us to go with them. Unfortunately for them, an old orc snuck us out.”

“they blamed a baby for a fire?”

Jae shook his head. “The Thalmor didn’t know about Izzy. Still don’t, actually. At that time our older brother was with us. After the old orc snuck us out, he went looking for work. I think Izzy was four when we lost track of him.”

“lost track?”

“I made friends with the innkeeper’s daughter in the village we were living in. Since I was old enough to find work, the daughter took care of Izzy for us. I came home one night and noticed that Richard wasn’t there. His stuff still was so I assumed he was working late. He never did.”

“hm. no body?”

“It’s like he disappeared. Hell, the whole point I came to Skyrim the first time was because of a tip I got. Unfortunately, it was the wrong Richard. Stayed in Riften drinking before Vex showed…” Jae stopped himself. Mutt stared at him, signaling to continue. Jae coughed and started up a different conversation. Mutt humored him. What the duo didn’t know was that the group listened in on their conversation.

_So_ that’s _why he hates the Thalmor. Good to know_ , Delphine thought. The others were having mixed thoughts about their human male companion. All were understanding, of course. Izzy never knew they had an older brother before. It was always her, Jae, and her twin.

…Twin. Jae didn’t mention to Mutt about her twin. Before she could ask about it, Papyrus called out to what appeared to be an injured man on the road. Mutt pulled Mystic to a stop in front of the man. Papyrus and Blue jumped out of the carriage to assist the man.

“Oh, thank the gods someone has come! My cart was just ransacked by bandits! Can you help me?”

“OF COURSE WE WILL! WHERE ARE THESE DEVILISH THIEVES?”

“Follow me and I’ll show you.”

Before anyone could stop them, the two skeletons followed the man across the bridge. Jae cursed and jumped off the carriage to run after them. Worried, Izzy and Lydia jumped off as well. “FOR THE LOVE OF…! WAIT UP!” Edge called out as he and Indigo jumped off to chase the others. The other brothers and Delphine waited in the carriage.

“Is it always like this?” Delphine asked. “our bros can’t help but be heroic sometimes,” Sans said with a shrug. “makes things entertaining, honestly.” “Aren’t you going to help?” Delphine asked, looking at the remaining brothers.

“pass.”

“i’m good.”

“nah.”

“…”

Delphine sighed. _It’s going to be a long journey._

-

It was late into the afternoon when the group reached Kynesgrove. “IT’S AN INN? I THOUGHT KYNESGROVE WAS GOING TO BE A TOWN!” Edge complained. “It looks like a small town to me,” Jae says. Just as the carriage pulled up, a woman came running up to them, yelling about a dragon.

“Are we too late?” Izzy asked as everyone scrambled off the carriage. “I don’t know. Either way, we have a dragon to kill,” Delphine said, pulling out her sword. The group ran up the hill to the dragon mount. Once there, they witness the black dragon from Helgen. “holy shit,” Red muttered.

Alduin began speaking to the mount, shouting out at the end. The mount erupted, a skeleton of a dragon emerging from it. The two began speaking as the resurrected dragon regain its flesh. Alduin then turned his attention to the group. He was saying something, but no one was understanding. He gave out a laugh.

“You don’t even speak our tongue, yet you call yourself Dovah.”

Alduin then gave the other dragon a command in its tongue and flew off. The other dragon took flight and surrounded the group with his frost breath. Unlike at the Watchtower, there was not much cover besides the trees. Plus, with Jae’s broken arm, there was no way to knock the dragon out the sky with so little archers. Red knew he should have grabbed a bow.

The dragon circled the group, teasing them every so often by landing on the ground. An hour in and the group was starting to tire. “IS IT BECAUSE HE WAS JUST RESURRECTED? HE’S STRONGER THAN THE LAST ONE!” Edge said, short of breath.

“PAPY’S RUNNING LOW, GUYS!”

“SO IS MUTT! AND MY STAFF! DAMNIT!”

“we lost jae.”

Everyone turned to Sans. **_“WHAT?!”_** Sure enough, Jae was nowhere on the field. Before anyone could panic, they heard the dragon screech in pain. Somehow, someway, without anyone noticing, Jae had snuck on the dragon.

…He is now ten feet in the air. On a dragon.

“the hell, kid?!”

Jae stabbed at the dragon repeatedly with his dagger, his bad arm, ripped from its cast, holding on tightly to the beast. The dragon doesn’t know what type of metal the human was using, but it was getting badly damaged from it. It tried to throw him off by barrel rolling in the air, but it was like scratching off a tick. He would not come off!

Finally, the dragon dove down to the ground, hoping to scrape off the man on the rocks or trees. However, the group jumped onto the distracted beast and tore into it with their blades and axes. Mutt took this opportunity to pull Jae away. Edge made the final blow once Jae was moved from the dragon’s neck.

“FINALLY!” Edge exclaimed, throwing his body to the floor. Everyone did the same. They didn’t even flinch when Izzy ‘absorbed’ the dragon’s soul. She gave out a weak ‘got it.’ Delphine, out of breath, walked up to the dead beast. She noticed the small dagger hanging from the neck bone. She pulled it out to inspect it and gave an out of breath laugh. She turned to Jae.

“You carved a dragon bone into a dagger?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is the only thing keeping me sane right now.  
> Enjoy.


	7. Journey to Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is getting ready for a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Skyrim or Undertale and its AUs. I do have the games, though.

It was noon when the group reached Riverwood. To keep suspicion off of them, it was agreed that Izzy, Lydia, and Sans would plan with Delphine on their next task. Jae unhooked Mystic from the carriage so she could relax. He was surprised when the horse laid down on her side in front of him. “Do you trust me _that_ much?” he teased. Mystic just gave that content horse noise and continued to lay on the ground. Jae chuckled and sat down next to her.

Papyrus and Blue went into the Riverwood Trader to buy some supplies. Lucan greeted them. “Thanks again for getting this back. I’ve been getting compliments for it!” he laughed. He gave the duo skeletons a discount on their items. Before they headed out, Lucan remembered something. “Oh! Before you go, can you give this to your friend? I remember him asking about this book when he was first here.” He handed Papyrus a thick brown book. “Luckily a traveling merchant was passing by and had this beauty in his inventory.”

“‘GUIDE TO THE DAEDRIC?’ WHAT’S A DAEDRIC?” Papyrus asked. “Gods, but not good ones,” Lucan answered. “Nonetheless, they are interesting beings. Just…try not to worship them as they are known for tricking folks into doing their bidding.” With that, Papyrus and Blue headed out of Riverwood Trader.

-

“The Thalmor?”

“I believe so. If not them, then they may know who.”

Sans scratched the back of his head. “a bit much, don’t ‘cha think?” Delphine shook her head and explained every exploit the Thalmor had made over the years. As if the war wasn’t enough. Speaking of war, the Imperials and Stormcloaks are _still_ fighting. Yes, Delphine did say the other day that the Imperials aren’t capturing prisoners much, but that doesn’t mean they’re just going to up and abandon their forts. Both sides are paranoid that the other will take advantage of the distraction.

“What do we do now?” Lydia asked. “It’s not like we could just ask the Thalmor.” “From what I know, the Greybeards don’t know a thing,” Izzy adds in. Delphine thought about it. “There is one way we could learn what the Thalmor know,” she admits after a minute. “It’s a bit risky, but we have no choice at this point.” She then explained about the Thalmor Ambassador’s parties. “I have an inside man in Solitude that can help us. Now, we have until the 17th of Heartfire to prepare.”

_Four weeks, huh? Guess I better tell Jae._

“by chance, if we do manage to get in, how is everyone going to attend?”  
Delphine sighed. “Only _one_ of us has to attend. The others will just have to hold back and wait.”

-

“The fastest route is by Morthal.”

It was late into the evening and the group is gathered at Gerdur’s house. Ralof had long since left when the group first started their quest. Papyrus and Indigo were helping Gerdur make dinner as Izzy and the others were deciding on what routes to take.

“WOULD IT BE BETTER TO TRAVEL PASS WHITERUN? SO WE DON’T FREEZE?”

“We’ll be out longer.”

“FOUR WEEKS ISN’T ENOUGH TIME?”

Jae sighed. “Mutt, you and Indigo came from Solitude. What route did y’all take?” Mutt thought about it. “the route close to whiterun, i believe. should be safe, honestly, since we killed the bandits at robber’s gorge.”

“Robber’s Gorge?”

“that’s what the people at dragon bridge called it. i’m guessing the camp was supposed to be a toll bridge.”

“SEE? IT’S BETTER TO TAKE THE WHITERUN ROUTE!”

“he’s still not over morthal,” Red added in. Jae raised a brow as Edge splattered angrily at his brother. He looked to the others and they agreed with Edge. Jae sighed. “Guess we’ll rest at Rorikstead before continuing to Dragon Bridge.”

“Rorikstead? Wasn’t there a prisoner with us that was from there?”

“I think Ralof mentioned someone named Lokir lived there,” Hod spoke up. “Though he was a horse thief, so I’m assuming he no longer has any residence there.”

“Probably, considering that it’s a long way from Rorikstead to Darkwater Crossing. Anyway, we’ll leave in the morning. Here’s hoping Alduin decides not to visit us halfway.”

-

 _Me and my big mouth_ , Jae thought as he shielded himself from a frost breath attack. The group traveled at least two hours before sighting Alduin in the distance. Instead of sneaking past him as Jae wanted, Izzy and the two main trouble skeletons decided to investigate. Alduin noticed and commanded the resurrect dragon to kill them. Unlike the one at Kynesgrove, this dragon was a bit weak. But it still took half an hour to kill it.

“EASY KILL FOR ONCE!” Edge commented as Izzy ‘absorbed’ the dragon’s soul. “not all of them will be like this, though,” Red added. Heading back to the carriage, the group noticed a hooded Khajiit was standing by Mystic, dodging her nips.

“M’aiq just wants to pet pretty horse. M’aiq swears he isn’t bad cat.”

“M’aiq? The hell you doing?”

“Oh! Devil-Tail! M’aiq didn’t know you have returned to Skyrim. Travels are well?”

 _devil-tail?_ Sans thought as Jae spoke with M’aiq. _is that their surname?_ As if thinking the same thing, Indigo asked Izzy. “It’s what our grandmother was called. To protect ourselves, Jae decided to use it as a surname. You’ll be surprised how many people helped us because of the name,” Izzy explained.

“WHY WAS SHE CALLED DEVIL-TAIL?” Papyrus asked. “I…don’t know. Guess we’ll have to ask Jae once he’s done,” Izzy said. Jae didn’t take too long with M’aiq as all he wanted was to pet Mystic. After reassuring her, Mystic allowed the Khajiit to pet her. He bid farewell after that.

“He’s a weird little cat.”

“Friend from Riften?” Izzy asked. Jae sighed. “Not really. He’s a nomad, like all the other Khajiit. We just happened to meet in Riften. I liked the tales he would sprout,” he explained. Papyrus then asked him about his surname. “Devil-Tail? It’s a name some orcs gave our grandmother when she slaughtered the Thalmor that were terrorizing them,” Jae answered.

“WITH WHAT? A PITCHFORK?” Edge mocked. Jae shook his head. “No one could tell me. Apparently, those orcs saw something that they didn’t want anybody to know. I guess they didn’t want our grandma to be hunted down or something.”

“is that why the thalmor were after you that night?”

“No. Only orcs know of that title. If that was the reason, we would have been caught a long time ago.”

“What was your surname before?” Lydia asked. “Out of curiosity.”

“Mani.”

“MANI? NEVER HEARD OF THEM!”

“Then the Thalmor held true to their promise. Anyway, we should get going. We need to hit Rorikstead before nightfall.”

The group continued with their journey, stopping an hour later so that Papyrus and Blue could chat with a skooma dealer. Jae had to pay the Argonian to leave them alone. In return, the Argonian gave him three skoomas. Mutt took one when Jae wasn’t looking. It was evening when the group reached Rorikstead.

“Oh! I forgot to ask, did the inn here allowed y’all to stay?” Jae asked Mutt and Indigo. “THEY SAW NO PROBLEM WITH IT AS LONG AS WE DIDN’T CAUSE ANY TROUBLE!” Indigo answered. Red and Papy tended to the carriage while Jae and Edge went to pay for a room. Izzy and Lydia decided to tour the area around Rorikstead. Blue and Papyrus were doing their own tour before calling out, “THERE’S A DRAGON MOUND OVER HERE!”

Up the hill beside Rorikstead was indeed a dragon mound. The four looked to the skies for Alduin, preparing for the worse. He didn’t appear. Instead, they got a frantic guard running up the hill, asking about all the fuss over the mound. The four explained to her about Kynesgrove and the dragon mound from earlier in the day. The guard was mortified. “Are we safe here?” she asked. “Rorikstead is valuable to dragon attacks! We don’t have any walls!”

Izzy promised to keep a lookout for Alduin and to tell the Jarl in Solitude in the morning to send more guards. That calmed the guard a bit. “PAPYRUS AND I CAN KEEP WATCH! AS SKELETONS, WE REALLY DON’T NEED SLEEP!” Blue exclaimed. “AND WE TOOK ENOUGH REST AS IS TO REMAIN THAT WAY!” Papyrus added. “If you guys say so. We’ll let the others know,” Izzy said as she and Lydia walked back down to Rorikstead with the guard.

Back down the hill, the girls noticed that Red and Papy weren’t by the carriage. Checking the inn, they see Edge and Indigo making dinner. Edge asked about the other two skeletons and Izzy explained. “IT’S NOT LIKE WE’LL BE DEAD ASLEEP! WE COULD STILL HEAR THE DAMN BEAST!” he exclaimed. “You know how the boys are, Edge,” Izzy reasoned. Edge sighed, knowing full well how the two are.

It was quiet throughout the night with no sign of any dragons. Sure enough, Blue and Papyrus were wide awake and not sleepy whatsoever. The group headed out, only stopping when they saw a skeever…with a shoe? “WHY DOES THAT RAT HAVE A SHOE?” Edge asked. The skeever heard him and gave out a hiss before charging. It clearly wasn’t thinking because as soon as it got close to Mystic, she stomped it dead with only one hoof. “mystic’s a savage,” Red commented, leaning between Jae and Mutt. He then pointed to a dirt path. “think it came from there?”

“Let’s go check. Y’all stay here.”

Edge huffed and followed Jae and Red anyways. Going up the path, the trio saw four more skeever loitering around a small hut. Sensing them, the skeevers attacked. They weren’t on the same level as draugr so they were a lot easier to kill. Opening the door to the hut, two more skeever ran out. However, they didn’t attack the trio, opting to run down the dirt path.

The trio entered only to see the interior in ruins and a half-eaten corpse. “must be the owner of the hut,” Red stated. Jae sighed. “Might as well tell the guards.”

-

“Dead Redguards? I’ll have a look. Thank you for letting us know,” the Dragon Bridge guard said before calling out to another guard to come with him. “WHAT’S WITH ALL THE DEAD BODIES TODAY?” Indigo complained. “Some people are just unlucky. Like those bandits,” Jae said, reminding Indigo about the ambush. Indigo scoffed, remembering said ambush. “WELL, THAT’S WHAT THEY GET FOR INSULTING ME!”

Edge remained silent. Truth be told, _all_ the skeletons were insulted. He and Indigo were the only ones who took it personally. Before Izzy could ask him what was wrong as Jae was trying to calm down Indigo’s ranting, Red stopped her. “there were puncture wounds around those redguards’ necks,” he whispered to her. Like he mentioned the day before, Edge is not over Morthal. 

“another half hour and we’ll be in solitude,” Mutt told Jae. “Keep going?” he asked. “might as well. though that guard is doing his job to investigate, they’re not the best here,” Mutt stated. “Then we’ll keep going. Hold on a bit longer, guys,” Jae told the group. He got groans in response. Half an hour later, the group reached Solitude.

“you guys can go on in. i’ll stay with jae to check mystic in with the stables,” Mutt said. “Okay. We’ll be in the Winking Skeever,” Izzy reminded as she and the rest of the group walked off. “WHY WOULD THEY CALL AN INN AFTER A STRANGE CREATURE?” Papyrus asked. “THAT’S WHAT I WAS SAYING WHEN WE FIRST ARRIVED!” Indigo exclaimed, glad that he wasn’t the only one thinking about it.

“I’ll take good care of your horse and carriage, sir!” the small boy told Jae enthusiastically. “Good to know,” Jae said, giving the kid a sack of gold. The kid was thankful as he leads the horse to one of the empty stables. “nice kid,” Mutt commented, startling Jae. The skeleton chuckled. “haven’t seen you do that in a while. anyway, i got something to show you.” Confused, Jae followed Mutt.  
They walked past the path to Solitude and up another stone path. Halfway, Mutt pulled Jae off the path into the woods before continuing to a mountain. Climbing to the top, Mutt pointed out to a large settlement.

“that’s the thalmor embassy.”

“This is where all of them come from?”

“only the main ones. there are still agents out and about doing their bidding.”

The two snuck around the area, being careful as the Embassy is very heavily guarded. Mutt explained to Jae how he noticed the first time that he was here, the Thalmor were dragging people to the second part of the establishment. Sometimes he’ll see the ambassador go into the building, only to come back out angry hours later.

“this must be what that woman was telling your sister.”

“Why wait for the party, though? If Izzy _does_ manage to get in, she’ll have a hard time getting into the second building.”

“i’m not sure. i guess to see how she’ll do under pressure? honestly, i don’t really trust that woman. she seems like one of those old fashion people.”

“…What does that mean?”

“meaning we have to be careful who we become friends with.”

Jae didn’t ask any more questions as their attention went back to the Embassy when they heard shouting. Two Thalmor guards were dragging a Nord across the courtyard. He kept pleading that he didn’t know anything and to let him go home. His pleading stopped as soon as the doors closed shut.

“what was that about?” Papy asked, suddenly close to Jae, who jumped as he didn’t notice him. Like Mutt, he chuckled, stating the same thing the other skeleton told him. Mutt relayed to him about the Embassy. “izzy has her work cut out for her, huh? what are you going to do? malborn says she has to go alone.”

“Don’t know,” Jae said with a sigh. “But I do know that we have four weeks to plan. We’ll continue to stake out the place. Hopefully we could find _something_.” With that in mind, the trio left for Solitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding a confirm lunar cycle for Skyrim is hard!  
> Anyways, more and more my description of things are appearing out of whack. Like, I can't find the right words or something. Hopefully it's not too bothersome to anybody.  
> Enjoy.


	8. Broken Oar Grotto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae goes off on his own again. But like a puppy, there's always a skeleton right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Skyrim or Undertale and its AUs.

Entering Solitude, Papy was the first to notice the dry blood on the ground. “THERE WAS AN EXECUTION BEFORE WE LEFT!” Indigo said. “An execution? Why?” Izzy asked. Indigo shrugged. He didn’t bother to ask at the time as he was annoyed that the others were taking forever to get there. Izzy decided to ask a resident later as the group entered the Winking Skeever. The place was not as packed as they had thought, considering that there was going to be a party next month. Being discreet, Lydia pointed out the Bosmer in the corner to Izzy.

“Okay, guys. We’re going to scatter so no one questions us. Sans, see if you can get us a room. Everyone else, try and asked for a quest. A small one. That way we have something to do before the party. All good? Alright. I’ll see you guys soon.”

The group separated to do their own task. Lydia opted to stand guard as she is still the housecarl to Izzy. Also, to warn Jae and Mutt when they join up with them. Izzy was fine with that. She took a seat in front of the lone Bosmer. “Malborn, I presume?”

“May I ask who you are?”

Izzy nodded. “Izzy. Delphine sent me.”

Malborn looked surprised. “She sent you? You do know that this is a dangerous mission, correct?”

“I’m aware. My brother even lectured me about it.”

“Smart man. Anyways, yes, I’m Malborn. I managed to get a job to work as a bartender for the party. I can smuggle in items that you need inside. I know _some_ of the layout, so I can store your weapons and armor in a safe place for you to get to. You don’t have to give me your equipment right away, though. But you do have to decide what you’ll bring in three days or so as I’ll be training until the party starts. You also need to get some nice clothing to make yourself look wealthy. I’m sure Delphine has means to get in?”

Izzy nodded. “She’s getting an invitation. If she’s stealing one, I don’t know. But she’s getting it. Is there a size limit to weapons?”

“Just whatever I could fit in my trunk. I’ll still be here since the Embassy isn’t far.”

“Okay. I’ll speak with my companions on what weapons and armor to bring. Thank you, Malborn.”

“Just remember that it has to be _you_ , Izzy. You _do not_ want to draw attention once you are inside.”

-

“Blow out the flames to a lighthouse? That’s actually reckless, Papyrus. Are you sure this guy ain’t just yanking ya off?” Jae asked. Papyrus shook his head. “HE REALLY SEEMED LIKE HE NEEDED HELP! BESIDES, HE SAID THAT HIS SISTER WILL HELP THE CREW MEMBERS AS THERE ARE SOME CREATURES ON THE BOAT THAT THE GUARDS HERE WILL ARREST FOR NO REASON!”

Jae looked around Papyrus to stare at the Argonian leaning against the wall. The Argonian waved at him. Jae looked back to Papyrus, who was giving him a pleading look. He sighed and agreed to help him. _But why me?_ Jae thought as Papyrus ran up to the Argonian. _Why not your brother or the others?_

The two walked out of Solitude to follow the path around to get to the lighthouse. There they noticed that no guards were around. “Why couldn’t he do this himself?” Jae asked as he dumped water on the fire. “MUST BE NERVOUS!” Papyrus reasoned. They left the lighthouse for the docks to meet up with the Argonian.

“YOU KNOW? I DIDN’T CATCH HIS NAME! WILL IT BE AWKWARD IF I ASK HIM?”

“At this point, it doesn’t really matter if we know. Hell, he didn’t even ask us for ours.”

Once at the docks, the Argonian greeted them. He explained that the ship didn’t make it to the docks like planned. He then told them to go ahead and take his canoe to speak with his sister at the wreck to see for themselves the crew. As if Jae didn’t have any more doubts about this guy. But he didn’t pester, instead joined Papyrus on the canoe to ‘meet up’ with the crew. Halfway there, he told Papyrus to prepare himself. Confused, the skeleton asked why.

“For one, we’re doing this at night. Who the hell plans a heist at night? Bandits, that’s who.”

“B-BUT HE SEEMED NICE! HOW COULD HE BE A BANDIT?” Jae then reminded him of the Imperial when they were going to Kynesgrove. “OH!”

If Papyrus was nervous, he didn’t show it. As they got near the wreck, someone waved at them. “Hello! The boss said you’ll be here! Skeleton and Nord, right?” the man asked as the duo docked the canoe at the side of the wreck. After confirming who they were, he told them that his boss’s sister was down below waiting for them. Going inside, the duo noticed how bad the situation actually was.

Jae was right; the Argonian couldn’t be trusted.

-

“SHOULD WE TELL THE GUARDS?” Blue asked as Izzy bandaged up Jae. “If we tell the guards, they’ll know what the two have done,” Lydia pointed out. “they did just kill one of their own guards because he freed ulfric,” Mutt added. “even though he reasoned that the jarl had won the fight with the high king fairly.”

“EVEN QUEEN TORIEL WILL ADMIT THAT THAT WAS FAIR! HE WON THE THRONE!”

“Easy, Indigo. We’re in Imperial territory,” Jae reminded. “They don’t take that kind of talk.” Indigo huffed. He was about to resort when Edge spoke up.

“Where are they?”

“bro?”

“Where.Are.They?”

“…I don’t know. But it won’t be long till the Argonian starts looking for us. His sister’s dead, after all.”

The room fell silent as Izzy continued to patch Jae up. Why only Jae? Because his idiot self forgot to bring a shield like Papyrus did. In fact, he didn’t even have a sword or ax. He only had his bow and arrows. And his dagger. Actually, despite his concerns, Papyrus was more prepped than he was. After an hour or so, the group went to bed.

It was maybe close to midnight when Jae got up. He looked around to make sure everyone was asleep before leaving the room. He left a note this time, not wanting a repeat of Morthal. Arriving at the docks, Jae was met with Solitude’s warden. He muttered a curse before walking over to him.

“Nice night for a canoe ride, am I right? The breeze from the mountains makes the humid air bearable.”

“How may I help you, Warden?”

“Right to the catch, I see. Well, I happened to notice the lighthouse is out. Mind telling me about that?”

“Depends. Do I know what you are talking about?”

“Hm. Well, excuse me, then. Must’ve been another Nord with a skeleton companion.”

Jae sighed. “What do you want?”

The warden raised up his hands. “No need for all that. Just came with a proposition. You see, I know where that lizard is hiding, and there’s someone there that I want gone. As you know, we just had to execute one of our own for helping a traitor. I’m worried that my connections with this guy may come back and bite me in the ass. I want you to kill this man, as well as his men. Don’t want any witnesses, after all. What do you say?”

“I don’t have a choice, do I?”

The warden shrugged. “You, maybe. That skeleton, on the other hand.”

“I guess being a Royal Guard means nothing to you?”

“What the King doesn’t know won’t kill him. Now, do we have a deal?”

With that, Jae sailed off to Broken Oar Grotto. By sunrise, he had reached his destination. He was surprised to see the lack of marauders around the entrance. Sneaking inside with his bow drawn, he easily dispatched the two relaxing marauders. Why they were relaxing under a flaming lamp, he will never know. Following the trail he noticed the two-way path. Taking the one on the left, Jae had shot the lone marauder off of the cliff. He decided against lowering the bridge and walked around to take the path on the right. He easily took out the other lone marauders before finally coming to a dilemma.

“Fuck,” Jae cursed under his breathe. There was another drawbridge to take across. Though, Jae noticed the path leading around to the makeshift ship house. Only problem was that there were a lot more marauders around than when he entered the cave. Fortunately, they were asleep still and were, for some reason, surrounded by an oil slick. It sort of reminded him of the skeletons in Shroud Hearth Barrow.

From where he was, Jae could easily take out the Argonian with an arrow. He couldn’t see the marauder leader, though, so he may be a lot harder to take out. Even if he _did_ manage to take out both, there were still the others. “Really should have brought more with me,” Jae muttered to himself.

“no one’s good at planning.”

“Fuc—Mutt? What the hell?”

“saw you leaving, so i followed. that warden seemed nice.”

Jae sighed. “Did _you_ bring anything?” Mutt pulled out a satchel. “i got some paralyze and poison potions. you can combine them to make your arrows deadly.” “That’ll do,” Jae said, taking the satchel. He coated his arrows in the potions as Mutt took in the surrounding area. “i know a trap spell. that way we’re covered up here.”

“Maybe for the lackeys. They’re usually too stupid to take cover. The leader is another issue.” Jae drew his bow as Mutt cast his trap spell on the path downward. “Think you can hit the oil slick with a fire spell?”

“i have a pretty good range.”

-

“WHAT THE _HELL_ WERE YOU TWO THINKING?! RUNNING OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?! FOR WHAT?! MARAUDERS?! YOU ARE DUMBASSES!”

It was close to evening when Jae and Mutt returned. The guard that was standing by at the docks called out to Edge as soon as he spotted them from the distance. Edge laid into them when they docked, despite them looking like they just came out from a bloodbath.

“jealous?”

Edge yelled at them some more for that. The yelling drew the group to them as Izzy ran up to Jae and gave him a big hug. Jae winced, stabbed wounds and all, but said nothing as he hugged her back. “I’m putting a collar on you,” Izzy muffled out from the hug.

“I left a note.”

“Well, ain’t that beautiful.”

Jae couldn’t stop the growl he made when the warden walked up to the group. The warden chuckled. “Easy, friend. Just came to see what the commotion was about. Warden Ahtar, by the way.”

“Izzy, sir. Sorry for troubling you.”

“It’s alright. Though, I am wondering why these two look like they came from hell and back. Quest didn’t go well?”

Mutt shrugged. “why don’t you go and see for yourself.” No one noticed the eye twitch as they were too busy scolding the other skeleton for his remark. Instead, the warden smiled. “Well, as long as everything is all good. Have a good evening, everyone. And, please, stay out of trouble.” With that, Ahtar took his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll get good at describing fights. _One day._
> 
> Enjoy.


	9. Wolf Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Jae wanted was to hear some rumors. He didn't want his whole day to be consume with a quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Skyrim or Undertale and its AUs.

The next day Jae was speaking with the innkeeper. “Any rumors? Hm. Oh! Before the sun rose, someone from Dragon Bridge came running in to see the Jarl. He should still be waiting in the Blue Palace,” the innkeeper told him. _Dragon Bridge?_ Jae thought as the group had just left there the other day. He thanked the innkeeper and walked towards the exit.

“doing an errand?”

“Fuc—Y’all need to stop doing that!”

Papy chuckled, putting his arm around Jae’s shoulders. “but it’s fun. so, what are we doing?” Jae gave out a grunt. “Nothing that I know of. I’m just gonna head off to Blue Palace to see what the commotion in Dragon Bridge is about. Hopefully they solved whatever happened to those Redguards.” Papy hummed and invited himself to join Jae. The Nord was going to protest when the skeleton leads him out of the Winking Skeever and towards the Blue Palace.

“Nice to see humans and monsters getting along,” the innkeeper said to himself. Sans agreed with him, startling the man. “sorry about that. jae makes it too easy. anywho, i do have some questions of my own. that is, if you’re willing to answer.”

“Of course, sir. What is your question?”

“well, it’s concerning your warden.”

-

“I’ll have someone look into it. Thank you for coming to me,” Jarl Elisif reassured with a small smile. The Dragon Bridge resident thanked the Jarl before leaving the palace. Once he was fully gone, the steward turned to his Jarl. “You don’t really believe him, do you? The Wolf Queen is only a fairytale.”

“I know. But he _is_ a citizen. I have to do _something_.”

“ _I’ll_ do something. You still need more time, my Jarl.”

“What about these two?”

Jae tensed up when the warden spoke up. Papy noticed and looked over to Ahtar. “well, good morning, warden. have all your affairs sorted?” Mutt must have told him what happened before Broken Oar Grotto. Now it was Ahtar’s turn to tense up. Before the steward could say anything, Papy announced that they’ll check out the cave, along with the warden. “he’s not needed for now, right? he could help us. besides, this way the resident knows that you actually care about his issue.”

“Of course. Ahtar, please join our guests. I’ll have a reward for the two of you when you return. Thank you.”

Papy leads Jae out the palace, followed by a fuming warden. “What are you thinking?” Jae whispered. “payback,” Papy whispered back. The trio entered the Winking Skeever to see the group awake and eating. “aw. couldn’t wait for us?” Papy teased as they walked up to the group. Everyone was surprised to see the warden with the two.

“HELLO, MISTER WARDEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Papyrus asked as the warden sat down with them. “he’s helping us with a quest,” Papy answered. “A quest? What quest?” Izzy asked. Jae explained what went down in Blue Palace.

“it’s only the three of you?” Sans asked. “yup. my turn to spend time with jae,” Papy said. Ahtar was confused, so Papyrus retold of their adventures together. “You rode a _dragon_?! With a _broken arm_?!” The Redguard was shocked. All this time, he thought that Jae was just an average adventurer. One that he could exploit. “So that means you’re…”

“Not the Dragonborn. Just a regular Nord making a living.”

“I’m the Dragonborn, actually,” Izzy admitted.

Ahtar messed with the wrong group.

-

“old orcs leave to find a good death?”

“They’re warriors. That’s just life for them,” Jae explained. Halfway to the cave, the trio was met with what looked like an epic battle; a torn-up orc and two sabretooths. It looked like the orc tore off the teeth of one sabretooth and used them as weapons to kill the big cats. No one had a shovel, so they just moved the body and covered him in snow. It wasn’t much, but, again, Skyrim was a harsh place.

“Well, here’s Wolfskull Cave,” Ahtar said as they got close. They then heard rattling from the distance before an arrow was shot between them. “I got this,” Ahtar said. He dispatched the two skeletons with unnecessary force.

“…are you trying to say something?”

The cave was barely lit with the scattered torches on the walls. Drawing their weapons, the trio moved further into the cave. They were met with a scrawny-looking draugr. Ahtar easily dispatched it with his huge ax. The draugr by the giant pit was another story.

“These guys are supposed to be dead! How the hell is it strong?!”

“Welcome to our world! Shit!” Jae dodged the swing of the draugr’s ax. Papy kept shooting arrow after arrow at the draugr, but the damn thing wasn’t slowing down. Having enough of the trio, the draugr cast a frost spell. He struck all around him, trying to get at least one of the three. Not having much of a good footing, Jae managed to slip on the frost bits. He grabbed the leg of the draugr to stop himself from falling down the pit. The draugr was surprised and managed to lose its own footing, falling into the pit.

“Oh shit!”

“jae!”

“I’m okay!” Jae called from below. He winced when he tried to get up from the ground. _Not again_ , he thought, holding his arm. _Same arm, too!_ Ahtar and Papy climbed down the pit to get to Jae. As Papy looked over Jae, Ahtar checked the draugr. He couldn’t believe it.

“Nothing we did killed it, but a misstep _did_? That’s messed up!”

The draugr had crushed its skull on a rock from the fall. Jae was lucky to miss said rocks. Papy handed Jae a healing potion, hoping to at least dull the pain as they still have more cavern to explore. Healing up, the trio continued.

Further down, the trio heard what sounded like chanting. They were greeted with blue beams of light. Jae was getting a headache just looking at it. “It’s a summoning,” Ahtar stated. Sure enough, in the distance the trio heard the necromancers chanting to the beams for someone named Potema. Ahtar cursed and ran down the natural ramped and up the stairs of the underground ruin, slaughtering any draugr and necromancer that got in his way. Jae and Papy ran after him, confused with his change of behavior.

Once they caught up, Ahtar had just killed the ritual master. “There. Now that wrench won’t be returning.” Jae and Papy were confused, but said nothing as the quest was now over. Jae walked over to the draw bridge and pulled the lever to lower it. On the other side was a chest. There wasn’t much in; two eleven swords and a helmet. Though, from the corner of the chest, there was a sphere. At least, it had a shape of a sphere; looked more like a rock, honestly. Picking it up, Jae was startled to hear a voice loudly in his head.

_“Finally! Someone has found my Beacon! Listen closely, boy. There is a terrible darkness plaguing my temple. I command you to vanquish this evil abom—”_

Jae dropped the ‘rock’ into the chest and closed it shut. “you okay?” Papy asked. “Y-Yeah. Listen. _No one_ touch the rock,” Jae said, moving away from the chest. “You mean that rock?” Ahtar asked, pointing to the rock suddenly hanging from a small net on Jae’s pants.

“What the fu—”

-

_“Boy! I demand that you go to my temple and vanquish the evil that plagues it!”_

The voice in Jae’s head kept getting more and more aggressive. Ahtar parted from the group once they reported to both the Jarl and steward about the cave. Thankful, the steward gave Jae and Papy a good amount of gold each. Apparently, Potema was bad news. Once reunited with the group, the duo relayed everything.

“SO THIS ROCK IS SPEAKING TO YOU AS WE SPEAK?” Edge asked. Jae nodded. “And she’s being very loud about it.” “WHAT IS SHE SAYING?” Papyrus asked. He was holding the rock, but was not hearing anything. 

“Something about a ‘darkness’ in her temple.”

“Which one?” Lydia asked. Jae shrugged. “She hasn’t said. She just keeps yelling about her temple.”

_“Kilkreath! My temple at Kilkreath!”_

“Kilkreath? We just passed Kilkreath.”

“You’re talking to us or the voice?” Izzy asked. “The voice. Anyways, the rock won’t leave me alone until I do this thing for it,” Jae said. To prove his point, he told Papyrus to hold the rock as he walked out the Winking Skeever. Looking back at his hands, Papyrus gasped as the rock suddenly vanished. Jae came back in with the rock in one hand, the voice yelling even louder at him.

Since they started this quest, Papy offered to go with Jae. Izzy still needed to get ready for the party so she couldn’t go, despite wanting to help her brother. Lydia was Izzy’s housecarl so she couldn’t either. It was already a risk taking Papy since the voice stated that she hates all undead beings, so most of the skeletons couldn’t go. Mutt basically told the rock to fuck off when Jae told them that and volunteered to help Jae. Edge was about to do the same when Red decided to join instead.

“beats waiting around and asking people for things to do.”

“WE’VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR ALMOST THREE DAYS!”

“yeah, and i’m bored.”

_“Three skeletons? Why must you be accompanied by these abominations?”_

“Either they come or you suffer with us.”

The voice scoffed, but eventually agreed. She really wants her temple cleansed. The four gathered any items that they may need before heading out for Kilkreath Temple. It was mid-afternoon so by nightfall they should be done.

Hopefully.

-

Jae didn’t know what he was staring at. He was also too busy panicking as he was ten or so feet above Kilkreath Temple. “Oh, hush now, boy. I’m not going to drop you. You’re safe. I just needed to get you away for a bit,” the bright white sphere said. The sphere then explained what she wanted from Jae and about the necromancer in her temple. She needed a champion.

“That’s, uh, fine and all. But how exactly am I to do all this?”

“Just follow and use my light. Kill the necromancer to rid the darkness. Then kick the skeletons out because I really don’t want them in there.”

“You have a one-track mind.”

The sphere scoffed, but she said her piece and returned Jae to the ground. _“Now, get rid of this darkness once and for all!”_ Not wanting to go up into the air again and to get this quest over with, Jae and the skeletons entered the temple.

There weren't any enemies when they entered. Continuing further inside, the group were greeted by a light beaming through on a pedestal. Jae walked up to the pedestal and activated it. The light beamed off of it to another direction, unlocking the doors to the next room. Walking to the next room, they were jumped by shadowed figures. Luckily, Jae brought a sword with him and blocked the attack from the shadowed creature. Looking at it, he noticed that it looked like a skeleton.

Jae kicked the shadowed skeleton away from him to see more coming unto the group. Mutt and Papy managed to take out a few of them with fire spells while Red and Jae shrugged a bit with their sword fighting. Nonetheless, they killed the shadowed skeletons and activated the pedestal. They fought a few more shadowed skeletons before going into the next room.

There was a gap leading to the next pedestal. It wasn’t a big gap so Jae was able to jump it with ease. The light beamed to the door where Jae jumped from. Mutt walked over to the door. “it leads outside. the light is following the pillars around the temple.”

Going outside, the group followed the path to a chest. Pick locking the chest, Red found some scrolls and a spellbook. “‘conjuring bow and arrows.’ nice. here you go, jae.” He handed the book to Jae. “But I don’t know conjuring,” Jae said, confused. Red shrugged. “now you will. trust me, kid. it may help.”

The group continued on the path to the next room inside the temple. Inside, the group had to fight hordes of shadowed skeletons and carefully jump gaps to activate pedestals. Good news was that there were lots of chests with gold and potions. Jae and Red eventually coated their swords in flames to kill the shadowed skeletons. Once the last pedestal was activated, the group continued to the next room.

“There’s nowhere else to go but behind those doors. This may be it, guys.”

“finally,” Red said with a sigh. “arm’s getting tired from swinging.” “don’t give out too soon, red. we still have the necromancer to finish off,” Papy reminded, even though he was starting to tire out himself. Mutt didn’t say anything but gave the okay for Jae to activate the only pedestal in the room. Once activated, the light beamed towards the last remaining door, opening it wide open for them. In the room was the necromancer, surrounded by shadowed skeletons.

“well, shit.”

-

“You’ve done well, champion. As a reward, I’ll let you keep that sword.”

“This? Why?”

“So that you may slay those wretched beings! Of course, your friends are okay. Didn’t even have to kick them out. They also seem to care about you.”

“…Thanks, I guess.”

The sphere didn’t say anything else, as if she were distracted by something. Finally, she said, “You have her eyes.”

“…What?”

“Nothing. Farewell, champion. I’ll call upon you when I need you once again.”

Before Jae could say anything, he was beamed back down outside the temple. The skeletons ran up to him. “she let you keep that?” Red asked, pointing to the sword in Jae’s hand. “Eh, yeah, she did. Said I was now her ‘champion.’ Great,” Jae said with a sigh. The skeletons looked at him confused. Jae then explained what he knew about daedrics. “harsh,” Papy said after Jae was done.

“It is what it is, I guess. Let’s just get back to the others before it gets too dark.”

The four left Mount Kilkreath. When they were halfway to Solitude, a courier bumped into them. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going,” the courier apologized. After taking a look at the group, he realized that these were the people he was sent to deliver to. Confused, Jae took the letter after giving the Nord some coin.

“what is it?” Mutt asked, looking over Jae’s shoulder. “who’s falk?” “falk? the jarl’s steward?” Papy asked, leaning over Jae’s other shoulder. “i’m short, so you’re gonna have to tell me what’s up,” Red said. Jae explained what happened in Wolfskull Cave. Now, there’s another issue with it. “I’ll go see what’s up. Y’all go ahead and eat,” Jae said as they entered Solitude. He was already walking away so the skeletons couldn’t protest.

Falk was waiting downstairs for him. “Ah, there you are. Listen. I know you've just handled this, but we suspect that Potema may have gotten through.” Next to him was a priest. “This is Styrr. He’s the priest of Arkay for our Hall of the Dead. He believes you may have a connection to Potema.”

“Is that why you called for me and not Warden Ahtar?”

Falk sighed. “Yes. Also, Ahtar is under investigation. A resident came up to us earlier when you were in the cave with him about his behavior. The comment from your friend earlier also brought it to our attention. Speaking of which, where is he?”

“At the inn. We just got done helping Meridia get her temple back.”

“See? He’s perfect for this,” Styrr said. “I’m sorry for springing this upon you, but because you interfered with Potema’s ritual, a bit of her spirit must have gotten attached to you. Why it didn’t attach itself to Ahtar, we don’t know. Here. You’ll need this to get into Potema’s catacombs. We’re counting on you.”

“seems a bit much.”

Jae splattered before scolding Papy on _yet again_ giving him a heart attack. He splattered _yet again_ when Mutt chuckled beside him. “I hate y’all! Why’re y’all here, anyway?”

“couldn’t eat without ya.”

Falk and Styrr were confused with the banter between the three, but since the skeletons weren’t considered human, allowed them to join Jae with his quest to the catacombs. Jae was annoyed but was glad to have at least some form of help. Styrr walked with them to the Temple of the Divines and showed them the door to the catacombs. “May Arkay guide you.”

Unlocking the door to the catacombs, the trio entered the room. There were webs everywhere. Surprisingly, there were no spiders. Continuing downward, the trio had to fight draugr. The only ‘living’ thing they had to kill was a vampire. She wasn’t too strong as Mutt easily disposes of her. Jae was getting flashbacks to Morthal but contained himself.

They continued downward fighting more draugr and another vampire. Finally, they got to the part of the catacombs that looked like a cave. Killing the only draugr guarding the place, they walked into another room with a lever. Pulling it, the stone wall in front of them rotated open. Walking through, there were potions scattered about and an alchemy table in the center. After gathering the potions, the trio walked to the next room. They stopped once they heard voices.

“Don’t worry, my queen. Once we get you your new body, you’ll be one with the living again. Soon, Skyrim will have its true queen back.”

“true queen? what’s he saying?” Papy whispered. “I think he’s talking about the Septim bloodline. They’re the true rulers of Tamriel. The bloodline ended a long time ago, though,” Jae whispered back. Drawing his bow, Jae took out the main vampire. Startled, the other vampire attacked, wakening the surrounding draugr. It was a bit of a tough fight against the main big draugr, but the trio pulled through.

Going to the other room, the trio stopped to stare at the bodies of draugr. Some of them actually looked like they were weeks out instead of a hundred or thousands. “Like what you see?” a voice called out, startling the trio. “Soon, you three will join me.” Light came from the artwork on the wall, surrounding some of the draugr. Realizing what Potema was doing, the trio struck the corpses before they could be reanimated. The gate opened once the last one was killed.

“i feel strong magic nearby.”

“Then we’re getting close. Prepare yourself, guys.”

Entering the final chamber, the trio was met with bright blue lights. It looked like a shape of a person floating in the air. Once the last person had entered, the door closed shut behind them. “I see you’ve made it. Just in time, too. Let’s see how well you’ll fare against my council!” the spirit called out. Lightning struck down on them, forcing the trio apart. Draugr began coming to life and attacked them. They weren’t that bad, but like in Shroud Hearth Barrow, the strongest were last to awaken.

Jae’s heart was beating like mad. The spirit took notice. “What’s this? Is there something wrong, _mortal_?” she mocked. Suddenly, Jae was picked up by the light. Mutt and Papy called out, but couldn’t do anything as the draugr kept attacking. “I wonder what’ll happen if I shock you some more? Let’s see, shall we?” Before Jae could resort, he screamed out when bolts of electricity entered his body. But he didn’t fry. No.

He changed.

-

Solitude was on lockdown when the two skeletons entered the Winking Skeever. They just came back from the Hall of the Dead, after giving Potema’s skull to Styrr. The priest didn’t even ask about Jae. He assumed that he didn’t make it from the skeletons’ expressions. But that wasn’t the case.

They didn’t know what to tell Izzy as she begged the guard to let her out so she could search for her brother. They didn’t know what to say when the others began questioning them. They had no answers.

They had no Jae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this, I forgot that Indigo was supposed to join in. If some parts seem off, that's why. It's a small part, though.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Edit: Made a mistake. Potema's catacombs was not in the Hall of the Dead. I replayed it with a different character and realized that it's in the Temple of the Divines.


	10. Dress for Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy needs some new clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or Undertale and its AUs.

**_Earlier…_ **

“Gonna head out,” Jae told Indigo. The small edgy skeleton reminded him to stay out of trouble. After the human left the room, Sans got up. “he recovered quickly,” he noted. Indigo shrugged. “Better than when his arm was broken. Though, I’m surprised he even heal fast on _that_. Don’t human bones take a while more to heal?” he asked in a low voice so as not to wake the others.

“they do. jae’s just special,” Papy woke, stretching. “Oh good. The sitter woke up,” Indigo mocked. Papy just waved him off and walked out the room to catch up with Jae. “not going to spent time with the human yourself?” Sans teased. Indigo scoffed. “The other human needs help. You know? The gear she gave that wood elf was _all_ she had. She’s wearing her brother’s _spare clothes_.”

“no wonder she looks comfy. well, while you do that, i’m going to find some dirt on our warden friend.”

Indigo grunted, amused. “Happy hunting.”

The others woke up half an hour later. They were eating breakfast when Jae and Papy came up to them with the warden. Papyrus greeted the man as Papy snuck some food off his plate. Once everyone was done eating and explaining their plans for the day, the group separated to do their tasks. Indigo and Edge stayed with Izzy and Lydia.

“YOU NEED MORE CLOTHES!” Edge exclaimed. “What’s wrong with Jae’s clothes?” Izzy asked, confused. “THEY LOOK LIKE RAGS!” Edge stated, pointing to every stain he could see. Izzy shrugged. “He probably wore this when he used to work in the mines.”

Edge grunted in disgust and turned to Indigo, who was just as disgusted. Those divas. “WHERE’S THE CLOSEST CLOTHES STORE?” Indigo pointed to the shop across from the inn. “RADIANT RAIMENT! THE ONLY PLACE THAT HAS DECENT CLOTHES THAT’S NOT ARMOR!” he says. “Sounds expensive,” Izzy said. “IT IS! BUT, MUTT FOUND THIS FLYER THAT THE SISTERS WHO OWN THE PLACE ARE LOOKING FOR A MODEL TO POSE TO THE JARL! THE REWARD IS KEEPING THE CLOTHES!” Indigo explained, handing the flyer to Izzy.

“That’s nice of them. But isn’t everyone taking advantage of this as well?”

“NOT EXACTLY! THE STORE IS RUN BY TWO ELF SISTERS! LIKE JAE HAD MENTIONED BEFORE, SKYRIM ISN’T REALLY AN ACCEPTING PLACE! BUT, IF WE DO THIS FOR THEM BY GETTING APPROVAL FROM THE JARL, THEN PEOPLE WILL STOP BY AND SHOP AT THEIR STORE!”

“Good point. Okay then, let’s go in.”

Entering the store, the group is greeted with the two sisters, Taarie and Enarie, berating one another. _Well, they’re lovely people_ , Izzy thought. “Um, excuse me. We’re here because of your flyer.” The sisters lit up and got to work, taking Izzy’s measurements and comparing fabrics. Once in awhile the sisters would berate the other’s choice of clothing. Izzy was starting to believe that it wasn’t their race that made people avoid their store.

“There! All done,” Taarie announced, showing Izzy off to her friends. “WOW! YOU LOOK SO MUCH BETTER NOW!” Edge commented. “Thanks, Edge. So, I just show the Jarl my clothes and she’ll want to come here?” Izzy asked. The sisters nodded. “Jarl Elisif has an eye for fashion. Once she mentions how nice you look, just casually tell her that you got it from here,” Taarie said. Seems simple enough.

“Master, I have the pelvis! Please return home!” was what greeted the group once they had reached the Blue Palace. Before anyone could ask, one of the Palace guards lead the man away. “THE HELL WAS HE ON?” Edge asked. “HONESTLY, I DON’T KNOW! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I’VE SEEN HIM!” Indigo said. Confused, the group went on with their quest.

“Oh, how lovely,” Jarl Elisif said, checking out Izzy’s outfit. “Maybe it’ll be best to check her outfit while sitting, my Jarl,” Falk advised. “How will I know what fabric she’s wearing if I’m unable to feel it?” Jarl Elisif asked, hands on Izzy’s sleeves. “Must be hard being a Jarl, huh?” Izzy asked.

Jarl Elisif sighed. “Unfortunately. Especially since I’ve _never_ had any royal duties growing up. Just the simple women stuff,” she admitted. “I know the feeling,” Izzy empathized. “Growing up, my brother was the only one to treat me equally. Though, he _does_ tend to be overprotective. Being the eldest and all.” Jarl Elisif nodded.

“Makes me wish my own brother was here, honestly.” Then with a sigh, “But enough about that, where did you get this? The silk is pretty nice.” After Izzy told her and once getting her confirmation of buying from the store, the group returned to Radiant Raiment. The sisters were happy to know that the Jarl will be visiting them soon to buy their dresses.

“I guess I’ll go back and change,” Izzy said once they exited the store. “I don’t want to get the clothes dirty.” “There’s a smith close by. We could buy you some armor so you have something different to wear until the party,” Lydia suggested.

After changing into her brother’s clothes again, Izzy and Lydia went to the local smith. Edge and Indigo decided to stay back and discuss more on what to do when the party day comes. Once the duo got to the smith, they noticed Papyrus and Blue already there. The girls greeted the two skeletons.

“HELLO, HUMANS! WE WERE JUST CHECKING THIS HUMAN’S INVENTORY! AS YOU MAY KNOW, I NEED A NEW SHIELD! MINE HAS TOO MANY CRACKS!” Papyrus said. “No more marauders for you, Papyrus. What about you, Blue?” Izzy asked. “I’M HERE TO BUY NEW ARMOR! THAT LAST DRAGON THAT ALDUIN RESURRECTED BURNT A FEW PIECES HERE AND THERE!” Blue said. “WHAT ABOUT YOU? GETTING NEW ARMOR FOR YOURSELVES?” Izzy and Lydia nodded.

After going through the smith’s inventory and picking out what they want, the group headed for the alchemist as they were also low on health potions. By the time they were done, Jae and Papy had just entered through the gates. “We’re just going to let the Jarl know that Wolfskull Cave is cleared,” Jae says as they walked by. Nodding, the group went to the Winking Skeever to let the others know that the duo was back.

After the duo came back without the warden, they had to leave again to get rid of some orb Jae had picked up. It did a nice trick teleporting back to Jae, but other than that, the group didn’t see anything special with it. Mutt and Red left the group to help Jae and Papy so Izzy could continue getting ready. As Edge looked over the list with Indigo, Izzy left with Lydia to tour the rest of Solitude.

“Excuse me, miss. Can you help me convince my master to come home?” the crazy man from before asked. “Um, where is he?” Izzy asked as Lydia got in between the two. The crazy man pointed to the Blue Palace. “He should be in the Pelagius Wing.” He then gave Izzy the pelvis. “You can’t get in without the hip bone. Everyone knows that.”

“Absolutely not,” Falk said once the girls asked him. “If we can’t get in, then that man will still be begging out there,” Izzy reasoned. Falk shook his head. “I don’t know what he’s begging about, but the Pelagius Wing is sealed off for a reason.”

“Then how did his master get in?”

“What are you talking about?”

Izzy then explained the little bits of information the beggar told her. Falk paled. He looked around as if to make sure no one was looking. He then gave Izzy a key. “Listen closely; _do not_ bring anything out with you. Too many dark memories from that place. May the gods help you.” He then walked away as if he never saw the girls.

Confuse and now wary, the girls proceed to the Pelagius Wing. Upon entering, they were greeting by dust and webs. Items were scattered all over the floor. “Guess we’ll head upstairs and look,” Izzy said as she made her way to the stairs. “The place looks filthy for someone to be staying here a couple of years, let alone ten,” Lydia commented.

Izzy shrugged. “Well, maybe there’s a secret passage or something. It didn’t look like Fal—” Izzy suddenly vanished before Lydia’s eyes. Panicked, the housecarl began crying out for her thane.

-

“…well, good day, sir. I said good day!”

Izzy didn’t know where she was. Looking around, there was nothing but hills, trees, and stone hedges. In front of her was a table filled with food and two chairs, occupied by two men. However, after the first man bid farewell, the second one suddenly vanishes. “Um, excuse me.”

“Ah! Company! How lovely. How may I help you, mortal?”

_Mortal?_ “Where am I?”

The man laughs. “You’re in the mind of a mad man, my dear. Sheogorath’s the name! Who might you be, little missy?” “Sheogorath? Like the daedric prince Sheogorath?” Izzy asked, shocked. “Yup. That’s me, the one and only,” Sheogorath said, proudly.

“Oh. Wow. Um, I’m Izzy. A servant of yours asked for you to come back.”

“Ah, boo. That’s no fun. What man doesn’t deserve to visit his friend for a decade or two? Hm. Fine. I’ll go. Though, on one condition.”

_Oh no._ “W-What’s the condition?” Izzy asked warily. “As I said, you’re in the mind of a mad man. And all this madness has been eating him up. If you could cure him, I’ll send you back home while I go back to mine,” Sheogorath said. “Deal?”

Agreeing, Izzy was given a staff. It was then that Izzy noticed that she wasn’t wearing her original clothes and all her stuff was gone. “You’ll get them back once you’ve returned to your realm. Now, this is the Wabbajack. It’s all you’ll need for now. Good luck!”

So, Izzy set out to ‘heal’ Pelagius’ mind. First, she went to help build his confidence. She didn’t know if there was a pattern, so she just zapped Pelagius up to normal height and the Imperial beating him down to small size. Next, she went to help wake him up from his nightmares. That was not as easy since she was being attacked as well. Three of the enemies she has never seen before. Though she did recognize what the hagraven and flame atronach were, the floating mage was completely new. She’s going to have to ask Jae about that one. Lastly, she had to remind Pelagius about his mother’s teachings of ‘be aware of your surroundings’ by zapping his bodyguards and turning them into wolves.

After she was done with her tasks, Izzy went back to Sheogorath. The daedric prince congratulated her and summoned his servant to let him know to pack his items. “You did well to help treat Pelagius. Well done. Wonder if you could do the same for your brother. Ta ta.” Before Izzy could ask, Pelagius sent her back. Once she was back at the Blue Palace, Izzy noticed that she was alone. She still had on the clothes from Pelagius’ mind and the Wabbajack in her hand, but in front of her was a bag with her items. After leaving the Pelagius Wing, Izzy was greeted by Lydia, the skeletons, and the guards.

“Oh, thank the Maker you’re okay. I thought I’d had to send the guards in,” Jarl Elisif said, coming down the stairs after hearing the commotion. The guards, though a little panicked, nodded their heads in agreement. After explaining what had happened, the skeletons then let her know that it was already dark out.

“mutt, papy, and jae are doing something for the steward right now. they should be back by dinner time,” Red said. Nodding, Izzy followed the group to the Winking Skeever. “Wow. I guess I _have_ been in there for too long,” Izzy said, realizing how dark it actually was. “But I was only in there for maybe fifteen minutes.” “time flies when you’re dealing with daedric princes,” Sans said.

“AND HOW WOULD _YOU_ KNOW ABOUT THAT?” Edge asked. Sans shrugged. “i read the book paps got from that merchant in riverwood.” “THE ONE JAE SAID TO HOLD FOR IZZY?” Blue asked. “THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET! NOW THE SURPRISE IS RUINED!” Papyrus scolded. “oops. sorry, bro,” Sans said.

Once at the Winking Skeever, Papyrus and Blue prepared the table for dinner as Izzy sorted through her items. She didn’t know whether or not to keep the Wabbajack as it would be unpredictable to use as a weapon. “Maybe Jae would want it,” Lydia suggested. “He seems to know more about the daedric than we do.” Izzy agreed. Putting the Wabbajack away, she and Lydia joined the others. 

If only they knew that Jae wasn’t coming to the inn that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if anyone could tell, but after the last chapter, I honestly didn't know how to put this one out. So I went with Izzy's POV of that day. Somewhat. Also, Sheogorath had better dialogue than what I have him say in here. I just don't like saying their lines word for word.
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy.


	11. Hircine's Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group splits to find Jae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Skyrim or Undertale and its AUs.

The elk watched as the young wolf ate his meal. It was an interesting catch, one the elk didn’t suspect. Then again, werewolves and werebears didn’t really get along, and, honestly, if given the opportunity, bears and wolves would actually hunt one another when hungry. Usually, it is for each other’s young, but the outcome was delightful nonetheless.

The elk was surprised when it first felt its child’s presence. It hasn’t seen a Bjomolf in such a long time. If the elf remembered correctly, the pack was in hiding thanks to the Thalmor. The eldest Bjomolf was even going around spreading his seed. He should be in his nineties right now. The elk lost track of how many children the wolf had sired.

_I should have a talk with Molag about his vampire princess. I have no doubt that she brought my child home._

The elk watched gleefully as its lost child ate, almost like a proud parent. Speaking of being a parent, here comes one of its… _disappointments_. The young wolf stood up, growling at the intruder. The she-wolf flinched back, not realizing how _big_ the younger male was. Nonetheless, the she-wolf tried to lead the young male away from the elk. The elk gave out a snort before standing up. Taking a finale look at its favorite child, the majestic beast walked away.

It’s still punishing Sinding, after all.

The she-wolf watched the elk leave, but still tried to get the young male away. The corpse he was eating is still considered human by mortal law, so the guards won’t take too kindly to a beast feasting on a person. Sensing that the she-wolf wasn’t a threat, the young wolf followed. He was lead into a cave outside of Falkreath.

There was another wolf in the cave.

The young male bared his teeth at the older male as the she-wolf tried to calm him down. The older male scoffed in a teasing way. **_“Could not resist, huh, brother?”_** the older male asked in a scruff voice. The young male didn’t answer, too surprised that the other spoke. **_“Surprised?”_** the older male asked before suddenly shifting into a human. “Don’t be. Heh. Where was he, Aela?”

“Fool was close to the entrance of Falkreath,” the she-wolf answered, suddenly human as well. The young male snarled and leaped back, hackles raised at the sudden change in the two wolves. “ _Shit!_ Wait a sec! We’re wolves, like you,” Aela tried to calm the young wolf down. “We’re in the same boat.”

Skjor laughed. “Why are ya babying him? Let him be.” Now it was Aela who was snarling at Skjor. The Nord just smirked before tossing her venison meat wrapped in some leaves. “Get ‘im to eat that so that we may have a _decent_ conversation.” Aela scoffed before turning to the young wolf. The male snarled as the she-wolf got close.

“It’s okay. Here. Eat this. It’s _way_ better than werebear meat,” Aela assured the young male. The male sniffed at the meat before eating it. The meat did in fact taste better than that werebear. Halfway the male felt like he was choking. Aela stood by his side as the wolf shifted back to human, wincing once in a while from the bones snapping in place. She remembered her first shift feeling like this. Though, this was a born wolf. Why was his transformation still painful?

After about half an hour, the wolf was human again. “Ha! Knew it was him!” Skjor boomed. There in the wolf’s place was Jae. “W-Where am I?” Jae spluttered out, trying to gain composure. Aela held him steady. “We’re in Falkreath Hold. Do you remember anything?”

“I…I was with Mutt and Papy. We were fighting Potema before she…grabbed me.”

“Potema? Wolf Queen Potema? Damn. No wonder you became a wolf; she must’ve forced you to change.”

Jae took in his surrounding once he gained his vision back. He then noticed something. “Why are y’all naked?” Looking down. “Why am _I_ naked?”

-

“SIXTEEN DAYS LEFT TILL THE PARTY! HOPEFULLY, JAE TURNS UP SOON!” Indigo sighed. “BUT REALLY, MUTT! WHAT HAPPENED IN THE CATACOMBS?” Mutt sighed. After Solitude gave the okay to travel in and out of the city, the group split up to try and find their companion. Because she gave up most of her weapons and armor to Malborn, Izzy had to stay in Solitude with Lydia, Papyrus, and Blue. The latter two were doing some tasks for the Bard College to help gain some money and reputation. To help get her mind off her brother, Lydia is helping Izzy with her hand-to-hand combat.

“be honest, did you catch anything off with jae?”

Indigo looked at his brother, confused. “…HONESTLY, I THOUGHT IT WAS WEIRD THAT HE CONTINUED TO STICK WITH US DESPITE HOW ANNOYED HE GOT BEING AROUND US! OTHER THAN THAT…WAIT! HIS ARM!”

“healed too fast, right?”

Indigo nodded. “I KNOW THAT THE ALCHEMIST HAD HELPED A BIT, BUT EVEN THEN IT SHOULDN’T HAVE TAKEN HIM THAT FAST TO HEAL!” He searched his mind for more clues. Mutt sighed. “he’s a werewolf. a bjomolf at that.” Indigo stopped in his tracks. Mutt continued.

“when potema struck him, his body morphed into a big wolf with reddish fur, just like the bjomolf. the only difference was that his snout was shorter than a wolf’s, almost like a bear. there’s only one bjomolf that i know that share those features.”

“Maria,” Indigo whispered. He remembers her. Has actually _seen_ her. When he was seventeen, the kingdom fell under siege by a clan of vampires. The monsters couldn’t hold up too well against them as the vampires’ magic was far too superior. Indigo was a trainee for the Royal Guard at the time. Just when things were looking grim for the Guard, a terrifying howl pierced the sky as a chuck of gargoyle came flying across the battlefield. The vampires cried out in agony as a giant red wolf charged in and tore whatever vampire it could get its fangs on.

But the wolf wasn’t alone. A pack followed soon after. Once the carnage ended, the Queen met with the assumed alpha of the pack. Maria, she called herself. Maria Bjomolf. The only Bjomolf within the pack. That was the first and last time Indigo had seen the she-wolf.

“uncle had told me more stories about her. when jae had mentioned her nickname for their surname, it reminded me of what he had called her in those stories. ‘devil-tail,’ because the tip of her tail looked like that of a devil’s.”

“…Is that why we’re going to Whiterun?”

“skjor and aela, right? that’s what lydia called those nords? they must know what jae is. hopefully, they’ll also know where he went. someone’s bound to call the companions for help on a werewolf, right?”

-

Kodlak looked at the two skeletons before sighing. He motioned for the maid to leave the room and to call on Farkas. The other Companion in the room looked at his master. “Skjor and Aela told me about your friend. Though, that was days ago. I had assumed that he was caught up in your Dragonborn’s business.”

“Considering that that _Dragonborn_ is his sister, of course he was caught up in her business,” Indigo said in a low tone, keeping any straying ears away. Kodlak sighed and apologized. Once Farkas entered the room, he locked the doors. “You believe we have him, then?” Kodlak asked.

“no. just if you know of his whereabouts.”

“How do you not know where your friend is?” the other Companion demanded. “Vilkas,” Kodlak warned. “But he does have a point.” “potema forced him to change. we don’t know if he felt a pull and left solitude for somewhere else,” Mutt explained. “it’s already the fourth day since he has gone missing.”

“Skjor and Aela mentioned hunting near Falkreath,” Farkas piped in. “Said something about a wolf attack on a little girl. Though, that was days ago. They still haven’t come back.” “Aw, yes, I remember them talking about that. Another unfortunate victim of Hircine’s hunt,” Kodlak said with a sigh. “Poor girl had to pay the price for it.”

“Hircine?” Indigo asked. “daedric prince. the bjomolf and other weres worship him,” Mutt explained. “Not all,” Kodlak sighed. “For us, we were tricked into being his servants. The twins and I are trying to ignore his call, but Skjor and Aela…” Kodlak trailed off as there was a knock on the door.

“Kodlak! We got someone for you to meet!”

“That sounds like Skjor,” Vilkas said as Farkas went to unlock the door. Skjor and Aela walked into the room, freezing once they see the two skeletons. “Why’d y’all sto—humpf!” Jae began, only to be cut off by Mutt suddenly hugging him. “Mutt?! Wha…?! What are you doing here?!”

“WE WERE LOOKING FOR _YOU_!”

“You’re here, too?!”

Farkas locked the door back up. “I guess you never told them of your blood?” he asked. Jae didn’t know what to say. Indigo sighed. “Well, now we do. Can we leave for Solitude now?” he asked, back to a low tone. Aela shook her head. “Unfortunately, Hircine has a deeper hold on our fellow brother here.” She then pointed to the ring on Jae’s right hand. “That ring is cursed, causing any were who wears it to shift at random. To remove it we must hunt down the were named Sinding to appease Hircine.”

“Why is it on Jae?” Indigo asked. Skjor huffed. “Fool got too close to Sinding’s cell. Next thing we knew, the ring was on his finger and Sinding escaped. Don’t know where he went, though. Hircine didn’t say.”

“You met Hircine?” Kodlak asked, surprised. When Aela had meant about ‘appeasing Hircine,’ he thought that it was the other were who had told her that. Not the daedric prince himself. Aela nodded. “It was Hircine who actually found Jae here. Imagine my shock when I was out hunting and saw the daedric prince by Jae as he was eating his prey. Dare I say, it was as if the prince was proud.”

“if you saw jae’s form, then you may want to know that there was another like him. maria bjomolf.”

Jae looked at Mutt, shock that he knew his grandmother’s name. “Devil-Tail. It all makes sense now,” Kodlak agreed. “Not many know the she-wolf by her nickname, just by her surname. She never changed it, even though she divorced Alexander. I guess she wanted to still be connected to her boys somehow. Have you gotten the chance to meet her, Jae?”

“…”

“…jae?”

Jae sighed. “Yes. When I first came to Skyrim.” “…so that richard wasn’t actually another richard,” Mutt stated rather than ask.

“It was my grandmother. She…She was dying.”

-

“werewolf? are you sure?” Sans asked. He and Papy were at Old Hroldan Inn in The Reach. Honestly, Sans had his suspicions of Jae but didn’t want to assume; he has been wrong before. But Papy gave him a nod in confirmation. “red as blood, snout like a bear,” he added. “at first he looked like a werebear, but the more i got a look at him, the more i saw a wolf.”

“and he didn’t attack you?”

“no. in fact, after defeating potema’s ghost, he just stared at us before hauling it out of the tombs. we couldn’t decide if it was because he remembered us and didn’t want to hurt us, or we didn’t look tasty enough.”

“hmm. i’m leaning towards the former. but why didn’t you guys tell us back at solitude?”

“honestly, i don’t think jae wants anyone to know. heck, he gave a _dagger_ to izzy to use ‘just in case.’”

“how do you know that?”

“i had insomnia that night when we were going to ivarstead.”

“ah.”

Sans and Papy stood outside the inn for a few minutes more. Fortunately for them, there were no humans close by to listen in on their conversation. Papy really wished that he had packed his smoke pipe before leaving the kingdom for Skyrim. “you know? i wonder if that’s why the mani’s are long gone,” Sans theorized. Papy shook his head. “i didn’t want to say anything when edge mentioned that he never heard of the family, but back home, we actually know of them.”

Sans looked over to Papy. The other skeleton sighed before heading into the inn. It was already getting late.

“the mani family were monster slayers. jae’s mom technically slept with the enemy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...was a _lot_ harder to come up with. I couldn't decide if I should just skip to the party or have the others go on adventures to try and find Jae. Shot myself in the foot with this one, I tell ya.
> 
> Enjoy.


	12. Man's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Edge just missed finding Jae. However, they do find an annoying mutt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Skyrim or Undertale and its many AUs.

“WE MISSED HIM?!”

The Falkreath guard flinched back, not expecting the taller skeleton to yell since the shorter one was softer spoken. “heh. sorry about my bro. jae’s a special friend of ours, you see,” Red excused. “I, uh, see. Um, your ‘friend’ had just left the other day with two of the Companions for Whiterun,” the Falkreath guard said.

“COMPANIONS?”

“Um, yes. We had an… _issue_ with a werewolf a few days ago. The Companions had just come into town yesterday to talk with the beast. The next thing we knew, the damn thing escaped. The Companions said that they were going to Whiterun to discuss what to do next with their master.”

_so they finally got him_ , Red thought, remembering back to when they were going to see the Greybeards. Skjor and Aela. Red described the two Nords and the guard confirmed that it was them. “GREAT! NOW WE HAVE TO WALK ALL THE WAY TO WHITERUN! I SWEAR, THEY BETTER STILL BE THERE!” Edge exclaimed as he began to walk away.

“thanks, bud. we’ll get out of your hair now.” Red followed his brother out of Falkreath. They were halfway down the road when a dog came running up to them. “MY BONES AIN’T EDIBLE! GO AWAY!” Edge warned.

_“Don’t kid yourself, skeleton. I ain’t going to eat ya.”_

The skeleton brothers froze. Did…Did the dog just _talk_?

_“Oh, come on. You guys are talking_ skeletons _. Why are you surprised that I talk?”_ replied the dog, rolling its eyes. “…skyrim’s _really_ messing me up,” Red said, pinching where his nose should be. “what do you want, dog?”

_“Well, since you asked so_ nicely _. I need help getting back to my master.”_

The dog, Barbas, explained how he and his master had gotten into an argument a month ago. Enraged, his master cast him away from him. However, once Barbas found out where his master was, the poor bastard was being harassed by vampires. His _favorite_ worshipers.

…That was sarcasm.

“HUMPF! I DON’T WANT TO DEAL WITH ANY MORE VAMPIRES! FIND SOMEONE ELSE!”

_“I wish I could, but everyone’s trying to get me into Falkreath. Apparently, there’s a guy that wants me. I ain’t serving no mortal. I’m immortal for a reason, thanks.”_

Edge sighed. “WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! COME ON, BROTHER!” he commanded as he walked away from the dog. “say, have you seen three nords walk by?” Red asked. _“If you mean the three wolves, then yeah. They were heading toward Whiterun after giving Hircine a good chase,”_ Barbas answered. Edge stopped in his tracks.

“…What are you talking about?”

_“Oh? You didn’t know? Hircine’s favorite child has returned to Skyrim. It’s been, what? A year? Imagine my surprise when I saw a_ Bjomolf _take down a werebear. It was gross when he started eating the other beast, but, eh, I’ve seen worse.”_

Edge didn’t say anything. He looked over to Red who sighed.

“guess that master vampire was on to something. so, what do we need to do, dog?”

-

_“Ah, no! You brought the_ dog _back?! No thank you!”_ the daedric prince whined. “JUST TAKE YOUR DAMN DOG BACK!” Edge demanded angrily. “easy, boss. anyway, there must be _something_ the dog does for you that you can’t do alone,” Red reasoned. Since the daedric prince was a statue, the skeleton brothers couldn’t tell if he was thinking about it or not.

_“Well, I_ do _need help leaving this cave. Without him, I can’t travel far,”_ the prince said. Sighing, he begrudgingly agreed. _“But only if you do a favor for me.”_

“GODDAMIT!”

The prince ignored Edge’s outburst and explained what he needed—an ax. He told the brothers that Barbas will lead the way to find said ax. After all was said and done, the skeletons left with the dog.

“what’s so important about this ax?” Red asked Barbas. _“Nothing really. He just wants it,”_ Barbas explained. “ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Edge asked exasperated. Barbas nodded. “what’s the history behind it?” Red asked.

_“Well, there was this wizard who came to Clavicus about ‘curing’ his daughter’s lycanthropy. So he gave him an ax.”_

“…okay. _that’s_ fucked up.”

Barbas gave a shrugged. At least, it looked like he gave one. _“Clavicus is a messed up guy. By the way, if he tries to offer anything else to you guys, just say no. Trust me. If you think_ this _is messed up then you haven’t seen anything yet.”_

-

**_“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen,”_** Sinding apologized. “THEN YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE STOLED FROM A DAEDRIC! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!” Indigo shouted at the werewolf. He was up on the rock ledge with him hiding from Jae. The trio along with Skjor and Aela found Sinding in Bloated Man’s Grotto. Unfortunately, the group wasn’t the only ones looking for him. The Silver Hand were also searching the cave and as soon as they saw the two Companions with them, the mercenaries attacked. Hircine’s ring took that moment to force Jae into a shift.

There was nothing left of the Silver Hand.

Mutt was on a different ledge away from his brother and the other werewolf. Indigo could defend himself against the wolf no problem, so Mutt decided to keep an eye on Jae as the two Companions tried to calm him. Well, Aela tried to calm him. Skjor wasn’t doing shit, just grinned and taunted the agitated wolf.

Jae really wanted to kill Skjor, but the wolf remembered what they did to him in the cave back at Falkreath. He didn’t want to get too close in case they do it again. He did his best to intimidate the other two wolves, but they weren’t backing down. Mutt must’ve had enough because he was suddenly by Jae’s side.

“MUTT! THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!”

“hey, buddy. remember me? i’m your pal, mutt. everything’s going to be okay.”

Jae was still on the defense but remembered the skeleton from that weird place back in Solitude. He could scent himself on the skeleton despite not knowing who he was. Was he pack? Sniffing the skeleton some more, Jae calmed down and gave Mutt a lick. Though, when the she-wolf tried to get close, Jae got in front of Mutt and snarled at her.

**_“He has his scent. Maybe you should go by him as well,”_** Sinding suggested. “UNLIKE MUTT, I DON’T CLING TO JAE!” Indigo admitted. “IN FACT, I’VE NEVER REALLY GONE ON QUESTS WITH HIM! THAT’S MORE OF MUTT AND THE OTHERS! THEY’RE ATTRACTED TO HIM FOR SOME REASON!” True. When the group first split, Papyrus and Blue wanted to go look for Jae. However, the group needed someone to help Lydia look over Izzy. As if on cue, someone from the Bard College overheard and asked for the skeletons’ assistance.

**_“I see.”_** Before Sinding could say any more, Hircine decided to show himself. The daedric prince laughed when he saw his child defending a skeleton of all things against his disappointments. He rewarded Jae by releasing his curse on the ring. Jae didn’t immediately shift back, but Hircine promised that with the ring he could now control his shifts. He then turned to look up at Sinding, who cowered at the daedric’s gaze. _“Hopefully now you’ve learned_ **_not_** _to steal from a prince.”_ With that said, he vanished.

-

It was nighttime when Edge and Red walked past Bloated Man’s Grotto and saw Sans and Papy walking toward them in the distance. The four greeted each other. “any luck?” Sans asked. Red shook his head. “we got a lead, but he wasn’t there,” he replied.

“damn. well, at least ya got something. what’s with the dog?”

_“Barbas’s the name. Nice to make your acquaintance. Though, we really need to be heading to Rimerock Burrow.”_

“heh. a talking dog. daedric?”

“UNFORTUNATELY! WE HAVE TO RETRIEVE AN AXE FOR THAT DAMN PRINCE! AND RIMEROCK IS ALL THE WAY IN SOLITUDE HOLD! I SWEAR THIS IS GETTING RIDI—WHY ARE YOU MAKING THAT FACE?” Edge asked Papy, cutting off his own rant. Papy was staring wide-eyed at something behind the trio. Sans followed his gaze and stared back in shock. Edge and Red looked behind them when Barbas blurted out, _“Oh! It’s the wolves!”_

Behind them was Mutt riding on the back of a big werewolf, followed by Indigo and the two Companions, Skjor and Aela, as they exited Bloated Man’s Grotto. Mutt heard the dog and greeted the group. “found jae,” he said cheerfully. The big wolf just gave the group a snort in greeting.

“well, i’ll be damned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just started on the next chapter. Trying to hold out until I can start work again. That'll be a fun time. On a side note, I'm gonna try and draw what Jae looks like. I'll let y'all know how _that_ goes since I suck at drawing.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.


End file.
